


Warrior of the Light Purple Heart

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Caretaking, Child Death, Cussing, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Possession, Reader Is Not Frisk, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when instead of the young naive child Frisk falling into the Underground it is a street-wise girl named Vitani? How different could things get when the protagonist can talk, is older, and has a lot of past issues to deal with? It starts off similar enough but soon things begin to get a little different, or in some cases a lot. She finds herself having feelings for a certain short, punny skeleton. He feels the same towards her, but doesn't know what to do or how to proceed when everything he knows could all be erased in a matter of moments. Bigger issue is that when she does manage to get them free if the timeline doesn't reset itself why would she want to stay with a stubby, chubby skeleton? Can he let himself be happy? Or will his fears keep him from ever getting the chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Different

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this technically isn't my first fanfiction, but it is the first that I've written in this style. Also even though it is not my first it isn't a very high number either heh. Anyway, bear that in mind when reading and please feel free to comment with any suggestions on how to improve the piece or add to the plot. I'm not above admitting mistakes and improving on imperfections. Also, if you just want to comment saying whatever it is you want to say go ahead I won't bite :)

**Chapter 1: This is Different**

So my name’s….no I shouldn’t bring that up now since I’m trying to start anew, tell ya what just call me Vitani, I heard somewhere that it means war or something and besides that I always thought it sounded kinda cool. Anyways, so you’re probably wonderin’ why I didn’t want to tell my name, well it’s a long story. I really don’t want to get into it all real thick and heavy so if ya wanna know you’ll have to stick around and listen for a bit.

To start off with I’m sixteen, what of it? I’m more mature than lotsa girls out there who have nothing better to do than figure out who has a crush on who and only care about how they look and give no thought as to how the world beyond their rose tinted glasses works. I’ve been takin’ care of myself since I could remember, course I’m sure my mom did some work when I was too young since I’m not dead now.

Mom was never a good person, but she never beat me like dad did. Fucker would hit me soon as look at me, and mom let ‘em to save her own skin. Drank so much we could make a house outta bottles, but at least when he passed out there was peace. Lord I’m going on too much bout it and gettin’ myself riled up.

I’ll just end this part for now, and maybe I’ll get back to it, maybe not, so dad died in a bar fight when I was around eight and mom just laid around the house all day and shot up when she got the chance. Most times I’d go hungry, but somehow I managed to live this long. Lucky me huh?

After a few years mom hooked up with her dealer and we moved into some really shitty pad in the city, real bad part of town too. So we’d been there ever since and just about a month or so ago Dan, the dealer, started to get handsy wit’ me. Mom would watch him do stuff and just laugh when I got mad and uncomfortable. Just cuz’ we lived in the pits and i wasn’t an innocent naive little girl didn’t mean I was some slut neither. I’d never let anyone touch me after dad’s abuse, much less this asshole.

Long story short, I left. I refused to live with people like them anymore, and I was old enough to take care of myself anyways. So I grabbed my rucksack and shoved what little clothes I had in there, took a bottle of tomato juice (don’t know why but I loved the stuff), made a sandwich with some partially moldy bread and cheese, stole one grand from Dan’s stash, and put my five inch bowie knife in the deep pocket of my jeans before slipping on my hoodie and heading out into the streets.

Now here I was flat broke and running up a mountain being chased by some really pissed off guy and his cronies. I’d been trying to steal from them at the local bar so it is my fault, but still I cursed under my breath and hoped vainly they’d leave. I turned to see how close they were when my foot caught something and I went cascading down a hole. It wasn’t a very far fall but it still hurt like hell when I face planted into a bunch of yellow flowers. “Aww Fuck!” I cursed as I sat up.

I rubbed my face gently and aside from a few places that were sure to bruise later there wasn’t anything wrong. I looked at the hole I came in from and laughed a bit, “See ya bastards.”

As I turned to look at my surroundings I was met face to face with a flower THAT HAD A FACE! I screamed and jumped backwards. The thing giggled in a sickly sweet way and then looked at me with a really sweet, yet unsettling, smile. “Ya sure are jumpy! Howdy! My name’s Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” He said in sweet way that matched everything else he’d been doing.

“What the-? Y-you you can talk!” I screeched in disbelief my eyes wide and focused on the thing in front of me.

Flowey’s expression faltered for a split second into one of confusion before going back to the smiling sweet face he wore. “So do you! This is different! Hey you’re new to the underground aren’tcha?” He asked sweetly.

Unable to form another sentence I opted instead to nod slightly. “Golly! Somebody should teach you the way things work around here! I guess little ole me will have to do!” He exclaimed with a wink.

Suddenly, you felt something being drawn out of your chest. Sure enough you look to see a valentine shape light purple heart with dark purple edges being pulled in front of the flower. “You see that heart there? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV! What’s LV? Why LOVE, of course! You do want some LOVE, don’t you?” At this point I was fairly certain I didn’t want whatever it was this flower was offering but I couldn’t move and he continued to speak. “Of course you do! Don’t worry I’ll share some with you!” He winked again and a little twinkle came from his eye.

Several little bullet-shaped white things formed a semi-circle above his head as he continued. “Down here love is shared through... little white….”friendliness pellets”! Move around! Catch as many as you can!” He said as they came towards my Soul.

Oh _hell_ no, I thought as I forced my heart to move out of the way. The flowers expression changed into a flat one. “Hey buddy you missed them. Let’s try again okay?” Another round of pellets, and another dodge. Now the flower was beginning to look miffed. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BUL- PELLETS!” He ordered as another round came.

After this dodge the flower’s face turned completely evil. “You know what’s going on here don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer,” he said in a demonic tone that sends shivers down my spine. Suddenly, your SOUL is surrounded by his “friendliness pellets” and you can sense impending doom.

“ _ **Die**_.” His face changes into a huge grin and he starts to laugh as the pellets close in. You want to close your eyes but are unable to do anything but watch as your SOUL gets closer and closer to its death. Just when you were about to die the pellets disappeared and Flowey looked confused.

A little flame appeared and slammed into Flowey sending him flying with a little “AAH!” Then another creature appeared this one was more like an anthropomorphic goat than anything and was dressed in a robe. Her fur was white and she had a small sincere smile on her face as she looked at me. She glanced to where Flowey had flown and said, “What a terrible creature torturing such a poor, innocent youth…”

The goat woman held her hand out to me and helped me up her smile still soft. She was taller than me at my meager 4’9. Even though I’d just been attacked by some flower demon thing I felt calm around her. However, I was still very much afraid as I was somewhere completely different from the world I knew and there was hostile things about. The goat woman must’ve sensed my discomfort and spoke to me softly, “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” **  
**

She turned and began to walk away, and not wanting to be too far behind her I scurried up next to her as she exited the room. “Umm… thanks Miss Toriel, I dunno if I woulda got outta there without your help,” I said trying my best to sound polite and avoid the usual gruffness that my voice naturally took from living in the ruff and tumble part of the city for so long.

Toriel glanced at me her face showed the thanks for the appreciation and her smile got a little wider. “Thank you, my child, and you may just call me Toriel if you wish,” she replied.

“Okay Toriel then, got it,” I said in what I hoped was a kindly voice.

Toriel turned out to be everything I thought she was from the moment she saved me. She was kind and smart and even if we just met she was already worrying about me, I could tell with how she led me through the puzzles and death glared a froggit that I encountered. When we got to a room with a really long hallway she looked worried and turned back to me with an odd expression on her face. “My child, I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself.” At this point I was thinking, is this really what you’re worried about Toriel? “Forgive me for this,” she said as she sped off down the hallway and ducked behind a pillar.

I giggled a little thinking of how she would probably faint if she knew how I lived for the past month, and also at the fact that she thought that I didn’t know she was hiding behind the only thing in the room. Still, I adjusted my rucksack on my shoulders and began walking down the hallway as seriously as I could manage. As I got to the pillar I looked at it as I passed seeing Toriel emerge positively beaming at me as if I had performed a miracle.

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me.However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It is dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything just call. Be good, alright?” She said softly as she handed me the simple flip phone and hugged me before leaving.

Wow, she was awesome, I’d never had anybody care for me so much before. I decided to wait for a bit at least, even though I knew I could probably handle myself, and sat down next to the wall to study my new phone. It was old tech sure, but I didn’t have a phone at all before so no complaints here. It had one contact number and that was Toriel, of course. Upon further examination I found that the phone wasn’t capable of texting or anything really except calls which was fine by me.

I fiddled with my fingers for a bit and then decided to call Toriel and see if she would tell me a little bit about herself. “Oh, you want to know about me? I’m afraid there isn’t much to tell, I’m a little old lady who worries too much,” she said with a giggle and hung up rather abruptly. Hmm, guess people in the Underground didn’t say goodbye, I shrug and put the phone into my hoodie’s pocket before getting up.

I wiped the dust off my butt before continuing deeper into the Ruins. As I exit the room I’m immediately met with a ring and Toriel asking me if I have left, to which I lie and say no and feel like an extreme douche. Just as I thought though the Ruins ahead were easy enough dodge, talk, spare, repeat. Well it wasn’t that easy, there were specific things you had to say according to the monster you encountered in order for there name to turn yellow and thus giving you the ability to spare them. Poor Whimsums were the easiest, you could spare them right off the bat, heck if you tried to say anything to them they lost their nerve and burst into tears, bless their little hearts. For the most part though you were just talking and dodging, and the monsters were all so nice once you got to know them.

I even met a ghost! His name was Napstablook and he was very down on himself. He reminded me a lot of Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh. I laughed so hard when he used his tears to make a top hat and called it “dapper blook”. Man this place was great! People weren’t trying to kill me like they do in the city, here all I do is dodge say a few words and then suddenly we become best friends.

I had a couple more calls from Toriel one asking for my preference over butterscotch or cinnamon, to which I replied I adored cinnamon. After the abrupt hang up on that one I got an immediate call back asking me if I didn’t like butterscotch and I said that of course I didn’t dislike it. After a while my HP was getting kind of low and I stumbled across a ‘Spider Bake Sale’. Intrigued, I looked at the room and saw two webs of different size, each asked for a specific amount of gold. Not wanting to waste the amount I accumulated I chose to toss the set amount into the smaller of the two webs. I nearly screeched when spiders came down to collect the money and then more came down with a donut.

I took the donut gingerly and left a tip in the web telling them to keep the change. I left the tip out of habit but they seemed really pleased with it and suddenly spiders came from all around and crawled onto me. Had I been made of anything less than nerves of steel I’d be dead, but I was determined to stay calm as they surrounded me. Then I felt what could only be described as thousands of tiny hugs?

Almost as soon as they came they left leaving a box of donuts with a little note that said ‘on us’.  I smiled and picked up the box eating a few as I progressed through the Ruins until I finally came to a black tree in front of a house. I saw Toriel come out of the house muttering to herself as she pulled out her phone, “Oh I hope they’re alright.”

Just as she dialed Toriel looked up and noticed me standing there, my chin sticky from the donuts. I wiped my face on my sleeve as she came over and hugged me. “My child, I’m sorry I left you. Are you hurt?” She asked with concern.

I shook my head and she smiled again. “It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this,” she said. “Come, let me show you your new home.”

I felt my heart ache at that word home. I wanted this to be home, it was so much better than my actual hell of a home, but some damn thing was gnawing at me to leave, I had to leave. As if there was some reason for me to keep going, something else. Why the hell should I leave when I’m the happiest I’ve ever been here?! This feeling of confliction was driving me insane!

I followed Toriel inside and my nose was assaulted with a delicious smell of cinnamon and butterscotch. For the moment the smell had silenced that damned voice. “Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch- cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you,” she said as she walked to the right hall.

I followed and she stopped in front of a door. “This is it… A room of your own I hope you like it!” She exclaimed happily as she muffled my hair a bit before turning. “Um. Is something burning? Make yourself at home!”

Toriel scurried off towards what I assumed was the kitchen. I smiled and went into my room to look at it. It was very childish, but it was sweet and homey. There was a toy chest filled with toys and a closet with striped shirts and a bed that if I had been the right size for my age would’ve been too small. I sat my rucksack next to the bed and decided to take a nap considering I’d been running all over creation and dealing with an entirely new world both of which made me tired.

I took off my shoes and placed them by the bed and snuggled under the covers feeling warm and cozy. Sleep came easy and within a few moments I was snoring contentedly. After an hour I awoke feeling refreshed and got up to find a rather large slice of pie on a plate in the floor. I realized that Toriel must have come in while I was asleep and left it, and as I was thinking about how perfect this was that damned voice came back!

 _‘You must continue. Vitani you cannot stay here, you must move forward.’_ I hit the sides of my head wondering why the hell this voice was even here, but got the feeling that it was right. So it was with a heavy heart that I put the pie in my rucksack, wrapped inside a plastic bag, put on my shoes, and headed into the living room to find Toriel sitting in a huge yellow chair next to a fire.

“Up already I see? Um.. I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot.” I really wanted to cry now, and I NEVER cried, but she was just so… pure and good and I had to go for some fucking reason! “I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher.” Not really she would do really well with kids. “....actually perhaps that isn’t very surprising.”  She did a weird squint thing as she continued, “STILL. I am glad to have you living here. Oh did you want something? What is it?”

I barely had it in me to say the words and I didn’t want to, but I did, “How do I get h-home?”

“You are home,” she replied evenly.

“I mean how do I go back,” I said fighting not to cry.

“...I have to do something stay here,” she said as she left quickly.

I wanted to, but I couldn’t the feeling, the voice, they wouldn’t let me, so I followed her down the stairs. “You wish to know how to return ‘home’ do you not? Ahead of us lies the ends of the RUINS. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.”

Whoa, whoa, whoa there Tor you went 0 to 100 real quick and I’m clueless as to why. “You know I can’t,” I replied simply as we continued further into the basement.

After a little while she stopped again and began to speak once more, her face became flat of emotions instead of her usual happy smile. “Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child...if you leave the RUINS… They…. ASGORE… Will kill you.I am only protecting you, do you understand?...go to your room.”

Well at least now I get why she went full throttle destroy the damn thing, but still I have to go for whatever fucking reason I have to. My fists were clenched but not at her, it was because this all hurt so damn much. Huh, pathetic, yeah? This woman I just met today and this world I just found was already better than my life on the surface with a drugged up mother and her dealer boyfriend in a shithole apartment that was the site of drive-by shootings at least twice a month, that from your broken window had such lovely views as; muggings, stabbings, gang bangs, and murder.

I continued to follow her though I really wanted to just let her do whatever it was she was planning something inside me felt inclined to believe that if I played my cards right I’d be seeing her again. She was stopped at a corner with the same expression and said, “Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.”

Final warning? Whoa, hold the phone, she was going to try and fight me? Nope, not fighting goat mom, no way no how. I’ll do what I’ve been doing; talk, dodge, and spare. I gripped on my shoulder straps tightly and pressed forward.

Toriel was now standing in front of a purple/pink door with a symbol that resembled an angel on it, the same as was on her robe. “You want to leave so badly?” No, I really don’t. “Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.”

With that I felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a FIGHT. My heart trapped in the little arena-esque square where all of her attacks would land. For the most part she wasn’t too bad if you were good with patterns… I am not, but just when I thought she’d kill me her flames began avoiding me purposefully. I just spared her at this point and she continued to try and talk me out of leaving.

“I know you want to go home, but…” No I don’t I really truly with all my SOUL do not. “But please… go upstairs now.” I can’t DAMMIT I CAN’T. “I promise I will take good care of you here.” My eyes began watering, I know you would Toriel I know but god dammit all to hell I just fucking can’t. “I know we don’t have much, but…” Why do I cry now when I didn’t when I was beaten or abused? Toriel I’m sorry… “We can have a good life here.” Here come the waterworks, god motherfucking dammit, Toriel I want to so badly and I can’t. “Why are you making this so difficult?” Tears are streaming down my face now like I’d been in a tragedy, but my resolve to leave was still somehow there. “Please, go upstairs.” Great, now I’m sniffling like a baby, fuck this whole situation is just not fair.

“Ha Ha…” Her smile came back but it seemed different somehow. “Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.” I want to hug her and tell her it’s okay, but I can’t move yet because we’re still battling. “No I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… My loneliness… My fear… For you, my child… I will put them aside.”

With that we left the fight and my heart entered back into my chest. I immediately began to compose myself and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie. God dammit Toriel, making me have feelings. She turned towards the door and began to speak, “If you truly wish to leave the RUINS… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… Please do not come back. I hope you understand.”

Suddenly, I found myself being embraced by this kind goat woman and I embraced her back. I sniffled once more to stop anymore unwanted tears from escaping as she let go and looked at me with her sincere smile. “Goodbye, my child,” she said softly as she walked away back towards the stairs.

I rushed forward into the door afraid that if I stayed any longer I wouldn’t be able to leave. It came open easily and closed firmly behind me. I sighed as I looked to see that flower. “Clever. Verrry clever,” he began before I trudged over him.

“Shut the fuck up. I don’t have time for your shit,” I spat before leaving his little chamber with him looking a mixture of thoroughly confused and furious.


	2. Heeerrre's Sansy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Awesome 11 Kudos (as of writing this)! ^^ I am not worthy *bows before the archive*! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this Chapter! :) 
> 
> Edited the entire Chapter for one typo.... because priorities.

As I exited his little area, a large door closed behind me. Why the hell would there be a giant door in the middle of nowhere? As I shrugged off the strangeness of the situation and turned around I saw snow everywhere. Good thing I’d brought my hoodie or I’d be freezing my tits off right about now. It appeared to be a forest if the barren, snow-blanketed trees were any clue.

Cool I always loved forests, well, at least, the idea of forests… being in the city you don’t see many trees and certainly never bunches of them together. I began walking, the snow crunching softly under my shoes. How it managed to snow down here at all was a mystery to me, but not like I’d ever been one for weather sciency shit anyways so it could’ve been completely plausible and I wouldn’t know the difference.

I almost stepped on a large broken off stick in the middle of the snowy path, and a smile spread across my face. Graffiti time! Picking up the stick I set to work on my masterpiece of bubble-letter art using my newly adopted name ‘Vitani’, growing up in the wrong side of town you’re bound to learn a lot of things and graffiti is one of them. By the time I was satisfied with how the bubble letters looked my face was turning a little red and my tits were partially frozen, but I wasn’t finished with this yet. I made three claw marks in the snow under my name and set the stick down while I rummaged through my rucksack until I found what I was looking for, a soup-kitchen sized ketchup bottle.

Using careful precision, I made ‘blood’ trails along the claw marks and then shut the cap happily, very pleased with how my art turned out. I licked off the ketchup that had stuck to the outside of the cap before putting it back in my rucksack, even if I preferred tomato soup ketchup wasn’t too bad of an alternative, especially when you can get loads of the stuff so much cheaper than you can the soup. Smiling, I adjusted the straps on my shoulders and headed off towards the bridge in the path.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans was waiting in the woods for Frisk to come through the door, sweat sliding down his skull as he began to worry about the way this timeline would go. Would she be covered in dust as she came out of the door with that unsettling smile? Would she be timid and unsure of herself but ultimately good? Would she be uber friendly? The stress of not knowing was killing him.

Just as he was about to have a panic attack  the door opened and….. that’s NOT Frisk…. but she’s not covered in dust either, so at least this wouldn’t be a genocide run. Sans relaxed a bit and continued watching the new person with peaked interest. She, from the shape of her body and her hair length it was most likely a she, was much older than Frisk and was dressed differently. She had a dull purple hoodie, which looked like it hadn’t originally been dull but was just old and/ or worn out, a pair of blue jeans, and some worn out tennis shoes. She had a bag attached to her that had several unidentifiable stains on it, but she didn’t seem to mind it at all.

He continued watching as she took the stick he was supposed to step on and be all ominous with and began drawing in the snow with it. Stealthily, he moved into a position where he could better see what she was doing, his curiosity getting the better of him. He watched as she drew bubbly letters with determination and he had to stifle a chuckle, humans were so odd. As she finished the bubble stuff which read ‘Vitani’, he guessed that was her name, she began to make three long claw marks in the snow.

She was pretty good, much more patient than he’d be with this sort of thing, and besides that he was too lazy to try and do something like this that required so much time and effort without much reward. Sans was about to go back to hiding further back, figuring she was done when she pulled out the biggest ketchup bottle he’d ever seen and used it to trail a little on the claw marks. Nice touch, but man did she really have to waste such a beautiful condiment? He was a bit taken aback when she actually licked the remaining off the lid before putting it back. Usually, he is the only one who’d even touch the stuff by itself.

As the human began walking towards the bridge where Sans would have to greet them, he found himself getting very excited. This was a new person, someone entirely different from Frisk, someone who was older, someone who took more time doing pointless things like writing in the snow, someone who liked ketchup. He wasn’t sure his material would work for this human as it did with Frisk, after all, Frisk was a child and it didn’t take much to make a child laugh.

He didn’t have much time to debate, however, as she had already made it to the edge of the bridge. “I guess I’d better _ketchup_ ,” he said as he was surrounded in a light blue glow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had just made it to the edge of the bridge when a sudden blue light came from behind me. I turned quickly my city kid reflexes kicking in and getting ready for a fight if I had to. “Whoa, kiddo, I’m not gonna hurt you,” the source of the light said in an accent that reminded me of where I came from.

I relaxed and looked at the thing, it was a short (though who am I to judge he’s actually an inch or two taller than me), chubby skeleton in a blue hoodie, shorts, and… pink slippers? I shrug it off supposing he couldn’t feel the cold so the shoes didn’t matter. “So any reason you tried to scare me _out of my skin_? Or do you _not have the heart_ to tell me?” I Asked smiling at my own lame joke.

The skeleton looked stunned for a moment before breaking out into a deep laughter. “I like you kid,” the skeleton said extending his hand. “Name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.”

I was about to take his hand when I noticed something off, “That’sa whoopie cushion isn’t it?” Again he looked floored and this time it was my turn to laugh. “Don’t worry fella, ya don’t grow up with a ‘candy man’ in the bad parta town without gettin awfully observant. On the flipside though that would have been _Sans_ ational, if you coulda pulled it off.”

Sans smile widened and he laughed a bit more before shaking his head. “Man kid, you’re something else. You know I’m actually supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now, but I’m not much for doing anything and you seem really nice. Hey, um, would you mind doin’ something for me?  “

I shrugged, “Depends, what is it?”

“Well, my brother Papyrus, he is a human hunting fanatic. It’d really make his day if he could see you. He’s not dangerous or nothing, before you ask,” Sans said.

“Sure ‘spose it couldn’t hurt,” I replied walking across the bridge with Sans following close behind.

When we got over the little bridge, I saw a taller skeleton in what looked like a superhero costume, complete with the red cape and everything. “Here he comes quick behind the- hide,” Sans said.

I began to freak out, god dammit I’m not good with quick decisions, I’m barely good with normal ones. As the skeleton brother grew closer I panicked and pulled my strings on my hoodie tight to close off my face and shoved my hands in my pockets. Wow, great plan me, I’m sure to be unnoticed now.

 **“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE YOUR STATION?!”** Papyrus shouted energetically, dear god he was the fucking reincarnation of skeletor.

“Hanging with my new friend here bro,” Sans said in his usual casual tone.

 **“OH, HELLO, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND HERE BEFORE! WHICH IS ODD BECAUSE I PATROL HERE EVERY DAY,”** Papyrus said still shouting.

I didn’t move a muscle, frozen with indecision, fuck this was difficult. “They don’t talk much bro, and are pretty shy. They just got out of the RUINS a few moments ago,” Sans spoke for her.

 **“AH, I SEE. WELL I’M GOING TO GUESS THAT LIKE LAST TIME THE DOOR OPENED IT CLOSED IMMEDIATELY AFTER?”**  Papyrus asked. I nodded my head slowly.

 **“WELL, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EXTEND THE HAND OF FRIENDSHIP TO YOU. AND SINCE YOU JUST CAME FROM THE RUINS IF YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO STAY FEEL FREE TO STAY ON OUR COUCH FOR THE TIME BEING FRIEND,”** Papyrus said patting you on the back and almost knocking you down from his sheer strength. **“NOW AS FOR YOU LAZY BONES! IT HAS BEEN THREE DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN’T RECALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES!”**

“Aw come on Pap I’ve been busy,” you hear Sans mumble. “I’ve got a _ton_ of work done, a skelet- _t_ _on_.” From somewhere you can here the comedian’s drum thing, that ba-dum-tsss. Where could that have even come from for Pete’s sake?

 **“SANS! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN AND THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAVE ALL THE THINGS I SO UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT! RECOGNITION! I WILL FINALLY BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY ‘FRIEND’? I’LL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!”** Papyrus said.

I suddenly sneezed blowing open a hole in my hoodie. Papyrus looked at me with squinty eyes before stepping back and continuing to talk, but I didn’t, or couldn’t listen through the sound of my heart pounding in my ears. Sans made another pun, more talking and then Papyrus said, **“AS FOR YOUR WORK PUT A LITTLE MORE… _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”** I almost opened my hoodie before hearing the final **“HEH!”**

When I opened my hoodie Sans had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “When he came over I thought you were going to crap a brick,” he laughed. “Hey no worries he isn’t dangerous, even if he tries to be.”

“Well, he couldn’t be as dangerous to my health as your puns,” I retorted sticking my tongue out at him lick a pre-schooler.

His grin widened and he shrugged, “What can I say not every pun is gonna tickle your _funny bone_.”

I rolled my eyes before bending down to roll up some snow into a ball. Before Sans could ask what I was doing, I pinged him right between his eye sockets. “Get me if ya can big bones,” I teased as I ran a little ways before ducking behind a tree.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sans wiped the snow off his skull and followed the girl, Vitani he thought, though still hadn’t asked. What was with this kid? Laughing at his puns, hiding from his brother (inside her fricken hoodie which was hilarious), making their own puns, and messing with him. They were like Frisk, but at the same time they were different, and Sans was beginning to think he liked this new timeline. As he made a snowball and drew closer to the tree he saw her duck behind, he began thinking about RESETS. What would he do if this person could RESET? Could he relive this over and over and over?

He didn’t have much time to think on it as he came upon the kid and threw the snowball into the side of her face. “Gotcha,” Sans smirked as she made a kind of screech in reaction to the sudden cold. “You just got _boned_.”

She laughed harder than she probably should have. “Oh God! Sansy let me tell you something, where I come from when ya get balls to the face and boned, it don’t mean snowball fights,” she said doubling over barely able to stand.

As Sans got what she meant, there were monsters that had that kind of anatomy, his face turned cyan and he looked away not wanting her to see him blushing. “Aw, sorry, didn’t mean to embarrass you Sans. Hey, let’s just go cheer up your bro okay big bones?” She asked trying to sound comforting.

Sans nodded before walking ahead and leading her to where Pap was at. This kiddo was something else entirely, and she was definitely a whole lot more mature than Frisk in some ways. In an attempt to stop thinking about Frisk and the other timelines he looked back towards the kid and began speaking again. “So what’s your story kid?”

She shrugged and continued walking while she talked, “Not much to tell, and it ain’t very happy neither. You sure you wanna know big bones?”

“Sure, _snow_ problem,” he snickered, “but seriously I’m more than willing to listen if you’re willing to share.”

Sans saw a big puff of smoke exit her mouth as she sighed heavily before stopping to lean against a tree. “Alright, big bones, ya convinced me, but it’s a bit difficult to talk about so I’m gonna stop here for a bit,” she said as she rubbed the back of her head. “Anyways, I guess I’ll start with growin’ up. Well, pardon the language here, big bones, but it was hell. I don’t remember a time when I actually felt safe or loved. Dad would beat me soon as look at me, and mom let him cause it kept him from beatin’ her.”

She stopped a bit, Sans guessed she either needed to or was giving him a chance to back out. Sans felt really bad for the kid, but also really fricken angry at her parents and he had to be very careful to keep his powers from lashing out. How could someone do that to their child? Why even have a child if all you’re going to do is bring it into a world of pain and loneliness?

“Anyways, dad was drunk mosta the time and he died when I was about eight. That’s when mom went really bad on drugs and a few years after we were livin’ with Dan, her boyfriend and ‘candy man’. We lived in a really bad parta the city, lotsa people died, lotsa people killed, and nobody cared about anybody. The a vocab’ in a place like that was very colorful, to say the least, so if I mess up and say a cuss word every now and then that's why,” she said with a laugh. “Oh, and now we get ta why I left. Dan got to gettin’ handsy with me, touchin’ me in ways I didn’t want him to, so’s I took my stuff stole his money and ran.”

Sans was beyond disgusted, down here no meant no and that was perfectly acceptable, the thought of somebody continuing to do things to someone after they said no was unheard of. Not to mention the guy was already with this girl’s mother at the time. “Okay I get it, um, hey I think I see Paps up further along the path,” Sans said trying to change subject.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Yeah, okay, big bones, lead the way,” I responded still feeling a little down.

Sans began walking ahead as I followed behind him, barely trudging along. It was sweet of him to actually listen to that, nobody else had cared to ask about my life before. When he had blushed earlier I felt a twinge of something… was this what it was like to have a crush? Even if it was why would he ever want me? He probably thinks I’m some kind of freak with daddy issues, but what if he doesn’t? What if he has a possible crush on me too?

I stopped and called out his name waiting for him to turn before continuing. “Yeah kid what’s up?”

“Thanks for listenin’ to me… nobody’s ever asked me about my life before… nobody’s ever cared enough to listen….. so yeah thank ya’s,” I said going up to him and giving him a quick hug. “It means a lot.”

He went rigid under my embrace and when I pulled away he was still frozen with cyan flushed on his cheeks. I giggled and with a mischievous grin wondered how much brighter the blush could get. Before I lost my nerve I placed a quick peck on his cheek, it was warm and smooth, and then gave him a quick look before skipping forward like nothing ever happened. Leaving Sans standing like a statue in the snow his face flustered a bright blue, the equivalent to a person turning into a tomato, from that moment I decided my new nickname for him was Blueberry.


	3. Memories, Puzzles, and Japes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> $hit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD 23 KUDOS (as of writing this) *Bows before the gods that is the users of the Archive* I AM NOT WORTHY!
> 
> Thank you all so much! I've never gotten this good of a reception to my crazed writings *rubs neck nervously* I really hope I continue to live up to your standards. So this Chapter is a little different in some parts, but not so much that it takes away from the flow... I think..... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :)
> 
> Also really not, but kind of I guess, little spoiler- Pap sleeps like a mysterious rock, nothing shall wake him nyeh heh heh!

Papyrus appeared to be standing and staring at a rock for some reason. **“I WILL KNOW YOUR SECRETS MYSTERIOUS MOVING STONE!”** He bellowed as he glared unblinkingly at the rock.

I wasn’t sure what to do at this point and was relieved when Sans showed up snickering next to me. “I move that rock every day to mess with him, not far, just enough to tell it was moved,” Sans whispered to me snickering the entire time.

I couldn’t help but laugh at that and then suddenly Papyrus’s gaze fell upon us and I was tempted to pull my strings again but Sans stopped me by holding my hand, which caused heat to rush up to my cheeks. “Yo, bro, I actually did my job as sentry for once. This is a human, musta came out of the RUINS the same time our new friend did,” Sans said.

**“OH MY GOD SANS THAT IS A HUMAN?! DOES OUR NEW FRIEND KNOW SHE WAS FOLLOWED?!”** Papyrus asked in his shouting tone clearly worried about their new friend who was actually me with my hoodie pulled tight.

“Dunno bro, hey is that the annoying dog that keeps stealing your attacks?” Sans asked nonchalantly causing Papyrus to turn around. “Psst pull your hoodie strings again.”

I confusedly did as I was told and pulled my strings taut closing my face off and placing my hands inside my hoodie pocket. **“SANS I DO NOT SEE THE BEAST ARE YOU SURE- WAAA! WHERE DID THE HUMAN GO AND HOW DID NEW FRIEND GET HERE?”** Papyrus asked clearly dumbfounded.

I had to hold back from laughing, sweet baby jesus in the manger, he thought that I disappeared and that their new friend appeared. He was just too precious, my lord, it almost makes me feel bad for tricking him like this. “Sorry bro, guess I let my grip slip when I saw that dog and they pulled away and ran,” Sans said snickering a little.

**“SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO LAUGH! THE HUMAN HAS ESCAPED! NEW FRIEND YOU MUST BE CAREFUL, THE HUMAN WAS FOLLOWING YOU OUT OF THE RUINS,”** Papyrus said in an almost scolding tone. **“I DO NOT WISH FOR ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO MY NEW FRIEND!”**

Damn, he was making this so difficult, I just wanted to open my hoodie and exclaim **‘forgive me for I have sinned!’** He was just the sweetest little, well actually big, thing. I decided to hell with it, and opened up my hoodie. “Umm, hey there, name’s Vitani, nice to meet ya’s,” I said rubbing the back off my head nervously.

Suddenly, Papyrus had eyes, and they were bulging out of his sockets with a look of utter disbelief. **“OH MY GOD SANS! NEW FRIEND HAS EATEN THE HUMAN! QUICK  WE MUST SAVE THEM FROM THE STOMACH ACID SO THAT I MAY CAPTURE THEM!”** Papyrus screeched in utter horror as Sans was laughing hysterically.

“Whoa, there big guy, calm down I’m not eaten. I am ‘new friend’ see?” I asked as I repeatedly pulled and loosened my hoodie strings.

Papyrus’s expression remained the same. **“OH MY GOD SANS! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!”** Papyrus said dramatically as he fell to his knees. **“WHAT NEXT? DOES THAT MYSTERIOUS ROCK NOT EVEN MOVE?!”**

I felt so bad, but Sans was cracking up, I walked over to Papyrus and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. I gave him a bright smile as he looked at me, “Hey bud, it’s okay. I’m sorry for messin’ with ya’s, sides that it was all Blueberry’s idea over there.” As I said that Sans stopped laughing and shot me a glare for the new nickname. “Anyways, I’m bein’ honest now and ya can stop feelin’ so bad mmkay?”

Papyrus sniffled a bit before smiling back and nodding. He got up and dusted the snow off his knees before continuing. **“OF COURSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, FORGIVE YOU HUMAN. NOW LET US CONTINUE FORWARD TO THE PUZZLES! NYEH HEH HEH!”** Papyrus excitedly shouted before running on up ahead.

I shook my head at his energy, dear god, he was like the energizer bunny on crack. I looked back at Sans who was still pouting about the nickname I’d called him. I chuckled and gave him another hug and added a noogie to keep some of my street cred. “Hey, Blueberry ain’t such a bad nickname. Try having people call ya Skank McBitchtits, it ain’t that clever but still bothers ya,” I said.

Sans seemed to be thinking about whether or not it would be appropriate to laugh at the absurdity of the name given the context, but ultimately decided against it as he just nodded knowingly. “I get it, kid. Just a little embarrassing is all. Nobody’s ever given me a nickname before, and especially not one based on how I look when I get flustered,” he said with a smile. “You can call me Blueberry if I can call you kid.”

“Deals,” I said sticking out my hand for him to shake it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sans took her hand and shook it to seal their deal. He really liked this kid, she cared about how he felt, enough to talk to him about it, but more importantly she cared about Papyrus. This timeline was going in such a different direction than all the others had. Things that were ‘scripted’ to happen hadn’t and new things were popping up. It was refreshing, but also scary. What if this was all a dream? What if when the next RESET happens it’s Frisk again? What if it’s another genocide run?

Sans shuddered at the thought, he couldn’t take another one, not another run where his brother was turned to dust before his eyes. Sans had began to cry unbeknownst to himself and Vitani was looking at him with a really worried expression. He thought he was starting to like this kid too, well she wasn’t really a _kid_ kid, but he would still call her that as a term of endearment. He even thought it went beyond that of liking normal people, heh, monsters are weird he knew her for a few hours and yet now here he was thinking about how he felt about her. More tears, Vitani began saying his name but he was unable to hear.

Should he even _try_ to get close to her? Even if he did like her more than other people? It would just make him hurt so much more when all of it went away. More tears, yelling now, still can’t hear. Was this some sort of punishment for some unknown sin he committed? Was this all some sick twisted game to someone? His left eye began to glow fiery blue and his right emptied of light completely, louder screaming, blue glowing tears, unable to hear.

Why is it he is the only one who can remember?! Even _if_ he went for it, and even _if_ he got the girl, as soon as he told her about all of this she would leave because she would think he was crazy! How was this fair?! Was life really so cruel as to make his only solace be his brother, who he loves very dearly but is just to innocent and naive to even begin to understand his problems?! Blue aura surrounding him now, burns Vitani but she keeps close to him and begins to shake him, nothing, hugs him tightly, nothing, burns more intensely, screams of pain, Vitani does one last thing in an effort to calm him. A soft kiss is planted on his teeth, his magic wavers as do his thoughts, the kiss continues and tears hit his cheeks that are not his own, his magic is gone now and he regains control of himself.

Sans felt the kiss end and instead of pulling away she fell into his chest sobbing, seeking comfort from the one who had been the cause of her pain, it was perplexing to him but he was happy she didn’t leave him alone. He held her close to him and ran his fingers through her hair gently trying his best to comfort her. “I was so scared Sans,” she managed to get through her sobs.  

“Heh, so was I kiddo, so was I,” he replied softly, “ but it’s okay now.”

She was silent as she continued to cry and held on to him tightly afraid to let go. He smiled at her, well, it looks like his decision was made for him. “Sans, please talk to me if somethin’s wrong okay?” She asked timidly looking up at him eyes sparkling from tears.

Sans sighed and looked back at her, her gaze never faltered and after a few moments he nodded and placed his hand on her cheek. “Alright, kid. I can tell you aren’t going to let this go until I tell you what… that… was all about,” he said with a laugh. “You’re really something else to have stayed you know….. I could have really hurt you…”

Sans smile faded and he felt extremely guilty. He could have killed her, and for what? Because he couldn’t handle his own emotions? He sighed, why couldn’t everything be simple? He immediately had a thought and looked down at Vitani worriedly. “Hey, um, I know this sounds weird but I’m going to look at your SOUL, okay?”

She nodded and sans focused his magic on her chest slowly drawing out her SOUL. Once it was out, he let it float above his palm so he could look at it closely. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck! The pitiful thing was pulsating slowly and weakly, and it was almost black showing she was in **BIG** fucking trouble, not to mention the thin crack running through it nearly all the way. SHIT!

If he didn’t do something soon he may not get the chance to know the kid. Another thought came creeping into his mind, what if they couldn’t RESET?! If they were unable to RESET…. then…. oh fuck fuck fuck a duck! As the thought came she began closing her eyes and the heart began to flutter in and out of existence, SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! “Hey kiddo! Stay with me! I’ll get you someplace warm and safe, but you gotta stay with me!” He said loudly as he let magic envelope them to teleport them to the house instantaneously. “Alright, I know you feel tired but you gotta stay awake okay kid?!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I don’t know what the hell happened, but when that blue light went around Sans I got real scared, so scared I didn’t care about the pain as I tried to snap him out of it. I succeeded and he held me as I cried into his chest, ruffling my hair a bit. I didn’t want to tell him but some of the tears were from pain, even though I didn’t have a scratch on my body. When he looked at my soul I saw it too, it was so different from before… it looked decrepit. Now it was all I could do to stay awake as he talked to me and teleported us to his house and sat me on a couch.

“Hey kiddo can you talk?” Sans asked as he began looking around the room for something. “Yeah.” “Can you sing?”

I was so dazed I could barely register what was being said but managed to reply, much to my dismay if I was in my right mind. “Yeah.”

“Well, uh, why don’t you, *shit*, sing for me while I’m looking for this stuff yeah?” He asked.

Normally, I would have said fuck off I don’t sing, but I felt like shit and was out of it so I nodded and began to weakly hum as he trotted about the room. “I dunno many songs, and the ones I do is weird as fuck… don’t judge me,” I said with a raspy laugh.

“~Fuck fuck fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo, sixty-nine a porqupine don’tcha love tha zoo~”

I heard Sans laugh from off in the kitchen, “You’re right that was weird. Keep going.”

“~Ah ah ah ah ah ah, Oh what will the signal be, for your eyes to see me, so I still will set the stage, send my thoughts to yoooouuuu~ I forgot the rest…”

Another bout of laughter from the kitchen. “That’s fine, keep going kiddo, you’re voice is great.”

“~Dream by night, wish by day. Love begins this way. Loving starts when open hearts, touch and stay. Love it seems made flying dreams, so hearrrts could soarrr. Heaven sent these wings were meant to prove once more- that love is the key….. love…. is …..the … key~” I sang until I passed out unable to stay awake any longer.

Sans suddenly stopped making noise and called out to me, but I was unable to hear him. “Oh god, kid don’t do this to me,” he said rushing to the couch and bending over to make sure I was still breathing. “Good, you’re still here, I’m gonna fix this, I promise.”

I was gone into a dark world, a place I shutter to tread, my memories. More specifically childhood memories. It was like watching this happen to someone, but knowing it was you which made it feel even more surreal. I was in a fixed position though, meaning the dream was controlling how I viewed the scene and I couldn’t look around freely. The first thing I noticed though wasn’t the sight, but the stench. The overwhelming smell of vomit and beer mixing in the air was nauseating.

God, I was glad I was out of this hell hole. I saw dad in his stained and torn recliner drinking beer from a glass bottle, he always said that the tin made it taste different, and watching TV on their crappy stolen (if you were going to steal why steal a crappy one) set. My younger, dream self, was riding on a stick pretending it was a pony and giggling at the fun I was having (guess some things are the same for nearly all girls).

Suddenly, the scene turned violent quickly as my giggles had interrupted dad’s TV time. He took the stick from me and beat me with it until it broke and then pushed me into the living room, ‘accidently’ knocking me into his beer glass pile. I screamed in pain as the glass pierced my tender flesh, I had landed on my back so I couldn’t even get it out by myself. “That’s just fucking great! Hey Lucy, you fucking cunt , get in here your god damn daughter fell into my bottle pile and got glass stuck in her back,” Dad slurred angrily.

Mom came in and looked at me as if I had done something wrong before taking me to my room and getting the glass out. “Don’t know why we bother, you’re gonna end up a stupid fucking whore with no money like your aunt. Won’t be pretty enough to earn a dime from hooking, but too stupid to get another job,” Mom spat out as she cleaned the cuts. “I ain’t taken you to no damn doctor neither, be a damn waste of my time and money. You’s better make sure to keep these cuts clean and if you get sick so help me I’ll beat the living shit out of you myself.”

That memory was over and now we skip ahead a long way to Dan a few weeks before I left. My dream self was sitting on our nasty @$$ cum-stained couch while mom was passed out in her bed useless for at least another few hours. I was watching TV, actually pretending to, I hate TV, when Dan came in and sat down next to me. Now this couch was fucking huge, he could’ve sit in another area code, but nope sits right next to me.

I ignore him as best I can and continue to pretend to be watching some cooking show when, out of nowhere, he rubs his right hand on my upper thigh. I freeze for a moment before inching away from him to let him now I was not into that. He followed, moved, followed, moved, followed, and this continued until I was at the arm of the couch and couldn’t move. I hoped he’d leave me alone, but then he rubbed the inside of my thighs. “What the _fuck_ Dan?” I asked heatedly.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” he said with a smirk as he trailed his hand up further. “I’ ain’t fuckin’ acting I don like you touchin’ me!”

He pulled back with a frown and I glared daggers at him. “What you think you can strut around here the way you do and expect me not to jump you?” He asked angrily.

“Fuck. Yes. I. Do. Now Dan if ya’s don get the hell away from me right the fuck now, **you’s gonna have a bad time** ,” I threatened grabbing my bowie knife in my pocket.

He turned pale, knowing full well what I kept in my pocket and how strong I was, and got up backing away slowly. “Pfft Whatever, you little slut. I know you want what I got, and sometime when I catch you without your little friend, I’m gonna give it to ya.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Somehow, Sans had managed to get a bit of pie down her throat using a little water and a funnel. She was looking a little better, hopefully the healing magic in the pie piece was working. He tried a little bit of healing magic of his own, which seemed to help a very tiny bit. Sans was never one for healing magic, but by Asgore’s bushy beard, did he wish he was now. He brought a chair over to the couch and sat down next to Vitani so he could watch her. Looking, at the pale, sweating, and occasionally twitching body he felt even worse. What have I done?

Sans stroked her hair gently, trying to find something he could do that might help, if only the slightest little bit. She looked so fragile right now, seeing her earlier it was hard to remind himself of how fragile humans were. One wrong move and poof, they’re gone. Monsters could withstand a lot more than humans could, but humans had more powerful SOULS so it counterbalanced in a way. _Speaking of SOULS_ , he used his magic again to draw out her SOUL and was pleased to note that it had gone back to a much lighter color, but was still unhealthy looking.

He placed it back into her chest and sighed. This was all of his fault, and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Sans held her hand tightly in his boney one, not minding the fact that her palms were a little sweaty. All he wanted was for her to be okay and he would wait by the couch until she woke up.

Papyrus came home later on that night, Sans was slouched over Vitani still holding her hand. After explaining to his brother why the human was in their house Papyrus looked really worried. He may be innocent and naive but he knew what death was, and he knew how serious the situation was just by how Sans was acting. **“THE HUMAN SHALL STAY HERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, I WILL NOT ALERT UNDYNE OF THEIR PRESENCE,”**  Papyrus said quieter than usual.

Sans nodded. “Hey bro.” **“YES.”**

Sans began stroking the back of the hand he held in his as he talked. “I’m staying here until she wakes up…. so I dunno when I’ll be back to work….,” he trailed off waiting for Papyrus to berate him about his laziness or something but was pleasantly surprised when he felt a soft pat on his back.

He turned to look at Papyrus who smiled at him. **“THAT IS ALRIGHT SANS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN HANDLE FLYING SOLO FOR A WHILE,”** Papyrus said as he walked away towards the stairs. **“OH AND DO NOT WORRY ABOUT STORY TIME. THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL PERSEVERE FOR THE SAKE OF THE GREATER GOOD! NYEH HEH HEH!”**

Sans shook his head and chuckled as his brother ran up the stairs and into his room. Papyrus really was cool. He turned his attention back to Vitani and smiled softly. “You two are going to get along just fine,” he said planting a toothy kiss on her. Sans adjusted himself to sit more comfortably and laid his head gently on her chest listening to her heart beat, letting it calm him and assure him she was alright. His hand never let go of it’s hold on hers almost as if he was afraid if he let go this timeline would stop existing.

Sans was almost asleep, lulled by the sound of Vitani’s heartbeat, when suddenly… it slowed. No, no, no, **NO!** Sans quickly used his magic to draw out her SOUL and was stricken with dread as the crack was beginning to split! Sans pushed it back into her chest and lifted her torso off the couch to lay against his chest. “C’mon kiddo! Hey, you can’t do this to me! Don’t do this to your old pal Blueberry, okay?!” He cried shaking with fear tears beginning to flow from his eye sockets, where the lights were dimming.

Her heart, which was the only sound he was hearing, was slowing and growing weaker. “NO! KID PLEASE!” Sans was screaming now as his entire body shook and he held her tighter. Sans left eye was a fiery blue again and the magic smoke around it was growing thicker. Slower… weaker… **_help somebody help_**! A blue aura wrapped around them both, but this time it was different. “Pl-please, I d-don’t want to lose you,” Sans whispered softly, unable to scream anymore, crying profusely as he nuzzled his face against hers.

Thump, thump, thump, her heartbeat? Was going back to normal?! The aura was healing her… he was healing her. Sans looked as the color returned to her face and her heartbeat went back to normal. Sans felt the aura dissipate as his eyes returned to normal. He once again looked at her SOUL, it was a vibrant light purple with dark purple edges and the crack had healed completely, leaving only a very thin dark purple line where it had been. He continued crying as he placed her SOUL back into her, but for the first time, it was from happiness, as he rocked back and forth all the while holding Vitani close to him. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me kid,” Sans said nuzzling into her gently.

She may not be awake but she was alive and she was okay, that is all Sans could have ever asked for. Wiping his tears away, he laid her back down on the couch and went to grab a cover. When he came back she had curled up into a little ball on the couch, damn that’s too cute. He chuckled as he threw the blanket over her, making sure her head was free so she could breath before sitting back down next to the couch in his chair. “Man, kiddo, you’re really something,” he said with a yawn. Using all that magic had really drained him, but it was well worth it to see Vitani okay. “Makin’ me have feelings,” he said chuckling before slouching over and laying his head on top of her chest like before, except this time nothing would go wrong as he fell asleep. And nothing did go wrong.


	4. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little... heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay whoa 30 Kudos O.O *praise be my readers*!
> 
> So this Chapter gets a little heated, but not into NSFW territory.... yet. Do not worry the Bone Zone will come, you will go to the Bone Zone, there is no escape >:D Mwhahahaha  
> Anyway hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Also slight, but not really, spoiler, reused scenes for memories and some change slightly but for the most part they remain the same.

Sans wasn’t exactly sure when he had woken up, but when he did he noticed the part of his skull that had been resting on Vitani was slick. Upon further inspection, it appeared that she’d been having night terrors the entire time Sans was asleep, making him feel like a complete jerk. Her clothes stuck close to her body, even her hoodie was dampened, and her hair looked like she just went outside in the rain from sweating.

Sans wasn’t repulsed by any of it though, mostly concerned for her, especially with the grimace she now wore. He wondered what could be bad enough to cause this when the answer came to him, her life, she had said that it wasn’t happy and from what little she’d told him it was so far from happy that he had wanted to find her parents and put them through a fraction of what they made her suffer. Sans knew all too well what it was like to have nightmares so terrible you woke up drenched in your own sweat and shaking violently from fear. “It’s okay kiddo, Blueberry’s right here beside you,” he said softly as he held her hand. _“I  w o n ’ t  l e t  a n y o n e  h u r t  y o u  e v e r  a g a i n.”_ The last sentence was spoken in a darker tone and the lights in his sockets became very dim almost completely doused. He meant it; if anyone hurt this kid…. well…. **they’re gonna have a bad time.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

You went through terrible memory after terrible memory, getting relief only when the scenes shifted and everything became black and void. You didn’t like this, you never liked thinking about your childhood, you wanted the past to stay in the past and not rear it’s ugly head into the present where it was unwanted. It was when you thought about the past that darker thoughts came to you; why haven’t I killed myself yet? I’m not wanted, or loved, so why try? Why do I even try to hold on to a sliver of dignity and ‘purity’? Why do I fight so hard to protect the one thing they haven’t taken from yet, but I know they will when I’m vulnerable? Death would be such a sweet release, a little pain and then…. nothing…. wonderful blissful non-existence.

You shook your head and hit yourself, why the hell are you thinking like this? You’ve been surrounded in darkness for a bit now and wonder with sickening dread what the next hell would be. However, you feel a warmth come over you, not hot or uncomfortable, but a warmth that eases every pain you feel and envelopes you like a loving embrace. This was…. different. For what felt like an eternity you’d been trudging through painful memories, and feeling every single hit, cut, and bruise, but now it was all easing away.

You were thankful for the break in between hells and let the warmth feel you to the core. As the warmth radiated throughout your entire body, you began seeing images and scenes again, but this time it was of one’s in the Underground. The first was Toriel and her butterscotch-cinnamon pie, how badly you wanted to stay with goat mom, but you were glad you had left because then you got to meet the strange skeleton brothers. The scene shifted and this time you watched a memory unfold.

 

_I almost stepped on a large broken off stick in the middle of the snowy path, and a smile spread across my face. Graffiti time! Picking up the stick I set to work on my masterpiece of bubble-letter art using my newly adopted name ‘Vitani’, growing up in the wrong side of town you’re bound to learn a lot of things and graffiti is one of them. By the time I was satisfied with how the bubble letters looked my face was turning a little red and my tits were partially frozen, but I wasn’t finished with this yet. I made three claw marks in the snow under my name and set the stick down while I rummaged through my rucksack until I found what I was looking for, a soup-kitchen sized ketchup bottle._

_Using careful precision, I made ‘blood’ trails along the claw marks and then shut the cap happily, very pleased with how my art turned out. I licked off the ketchup that had stuck to the outside of the cap before putting it back in my rucksack, even if I preferred tomato soup ketchup wasn’t too bad of an alternative, especially when you can get loads of the stuff so much cheaper than you can the soup. Smiling, I adjusted the straps on my shoulders and headed off towards the bridge in the path._

_I had just made it to the edge of the bridge when a sudden blue light came from behind me. I turned quickly my city kid reflexes kicking in and getting ready for a fight if I had to. “Whoa, kiddo, I’m not gonna hurt you,” the source of the light said in an accent that reminded me of where I came from._

_I relaxed and looked at the thing, it was a short (though who am I to judge he’s actually an inch or two taller than me), chubby skeleton in a blue hoodie, shorts, and… pink slippers? I shrug it off supposing he couldn’t feel the cold so the shoes didn’t matter. “So any reason you tried to **scare me out of my skin?** Or do you **not have the heart** to tell me?” I Asked smiling at my own lame joke._

_The skeleton looked stunned for a moment before breaking out into a deep laughter. “I like you kid,” the skeleton said extending his hand. “Name’s Sans, Sans the Skeleton.”_

__

You smiled fondly at the recent memory of meeting the chubby little pun-lover. You felt like you were being caressed now but the only thing here was the void, but you didn’t mind the sensation. The gentle rubs and caresses coaxed the rest of your tension and pain out, leaving you feeling content. Again a scene came before you and this time you were not afraid to discover what it held.

_I rolled my eyes before bending down to roll up some snow into a ball. Before Sans could ask what I was doing, I pinged him right between his eye sockets. “Get me if ya can big bones,” I teased as I ran a little ways before ducking behind a tree._

_I waited, unmoving, for what felt like ages until suddenly I got pinged in the side of the face by a snowball. The sudden cold had caused me to make a weird shriek noise, to which Sans was smirking._

_“Gotcha,” Sans smirked as you made a kind of screech in reaction to the sudden cold. “You just got boned.”_

_You laughed harder than you probably should have. “Oh God! Sansy let me tell you something, where I come from when ya get balls to the face and boned, it don’t mean snowball fights,” you said doubling over barely able to stand._

The scene skipped to where you began telling him about your life and you felt a shiver run through your body at the mention of your childhood. However, that was short-lived as the scene continued to a much happier part of the memory.

 

_Sans began walking ahead as I followed behind him, barely trudging along. It was sweet of him to actually listen to that, nobody else had cared to ask about my life before. When he had blushed earlier I felt a twinge of something… was this what it was like to have a crush? Even if it was why would he ever want me? He probably thinks I’m some kind of freak with daddy issues, but what if he doesn’t? What if he has a possible crush on me too?_

_I stopped and called out his name waiting for him to turn before continuing. “Yeah kid what’s up?”_

_“Thanks for listenin’ to me… nobody’s ever asked me about my life before… nobody’s ever cared enough to listen….. so yeah thank ya’s,” I said going up to him and giving him a quick hug. “It means a lot.”_

_He went rigid under my embrace and when I pulled away he was still frozen with cyan flushed on his cheeks. I giggled and with a mischievous grin wondered how much brighter the blush could get. Before I lost my nerve I placed a quick peck on his cheek, it was warm and smooth, and then gave him a quick look before skipping forward like nothing ever happened. Leaving Sans standing like a statue in the snow his face flustered a bright blue, the equivalent to a person turning into a tomato, from that moment I decided my new nickname for him was Blueberry._

You watched as you revealed the truth to Papyrus and as Sans lost control. It all felt so long ago, but it had just happened, memories were funny that way, you guessed. Then you get to where your SOUL was splitting and much to your dismay, you, the conscious fully sane you, remember your horrible singing. Fuck.

_I was so dazed I could barely register what was being said but managed to reply, much to my dismay if I was in my right mind (Got that right Skank McBitchtits). “Yeah.”_

_“Well, uh, why don’t you, *shit*, sing for me while I’m looking for this stuff yeah?” He asked._

_Normally, I would have said fuck off I don’t sing, but I felt like shit and was out of it so I nodded and began to weakly hum as he trotted about the room. “I dunno many songs, and the ones I do is weird as fuck… don’t judge me,” I said with a raspy laugh._

_“~Fuck fuck fuck a duck, screw a kangaroo, sixty-nine a porcupine don’tcha love tha zoo~”_

_I heard Sans laugh from off in the kitchen, “You’re right that was weird. Keep going.”_

_“~Ah ah ah ah ah ah, Oh what will the signal be, for your eyes to see me, so I still will set the stage, send my thoughts to yoooouuuu~ I forgot the rest…”_

_Another bout of laughter from the kitchen. “That’s fine, keep going kiddo, you’re voice is great.”_

_“~Dream by night, wish by day. Love begins this way. Loving starts when open hearts, touch and stay. Love it seems made flying dreams, so hearrrts could soarrr. Heaven sent these wings were meant to prove once more- that love is the key….. love…. is …..the … key~” I sang until I passed out unable to stay awake any longer._

With that you felt yourself being pulled away, and you allowed whatever force it was to take you. You begin to flutter your eyes open and see Sans sitting right next to you, but his head is on your chest, close to your boobs. If he’d been any other guy you would’ve slapped the ever living shit out of him, but something told you he wasn’t meaning this in any sexual way. You wonder if you should notify the bonehead that you are awake now, but don’t get the chance to as Papyrus comes into the living room from the kitchen. **“BROTHER I SHALL HAVE THE SPAGHETTI READ- HUMAN YOU ARE AWAKE!”** Papyrus said happily clapping his hands like a child.

Sans hadn’t moved when Papyrus was talking to him, but he froze up when he heard Papyrus exclaim that you were awake. “Hey, Blueberry, you okay buddy?” You ask, voice a little raspy, you could really use some water right about now.

Sans began to quiver and you wondered if he was alright until he springs up from his current position and swiftly pulls your upper torso to him tightly. You saw him crying a little and it made your heart ache. “Hey, it’s okay,” you say softly.

Sans shook his head tears still in his sockets, “No it’s not….. I hurt you.”

You look up at him with a smile and bring a hand up to gently cup his face. “Sans, you didn’t hurt me. I hurt myself tryin’ to help you, and I’d do it again,” you say kissing his cheek. “At any rate, I’m fine now and I don’t want you worrying about this anymore. Without you I wouldn’t have made it, don’t ask how I know, I just gotta a feelin.”

Sans looked like he wanted to say more, but just nodded and held on to you more tightly. **“HELLO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, DO I NOT GET AFFECTION AS WELL?”** Papyrus says with a hint of jealousy making you giggle before you smell burning food. **“ON SECOND THOUGHT, THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS MUST RETURN TO THE KITCHEN FOR NOW! BUT I WILL BE EXPECTING MUCH AFFECTION ONCE THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!”**

You look over at Sans with a worried expression. “Hey, don’t worry, he hasn’t caused a grease fire in at least a month,” Sans said his usual nonchalant manner is back along with his smirk. You were about to tell the bonehead that the tidbit of information made it worse when you noticed something you felt stupid for not noticing sooner.

“Sans…. why am I in your clothes?” You ask an eyebrow raised at him.

Sans turned cerulean again and began making stuttering noises that you supposed were a full sentence. “What?” He tried once more and managed to get it out coherently.

“Y-y-you were all st-sticky with sweat and I th-th-thought you would apprec-ci-ciate it if we washed your cl-clothes… I also th-thought that you wouldn’t w-want to wake up dr-drenched so I uh….. he-helped you r-rinse off,” Sans looked like a complete wreck by the end of that which caused you to giggle.

A mischievous grin spread across your face as you had a wonderful, awful, idea. “Did you like what you saw?” You asked trying to sound sexy, but probably _not_ succeeding.

You felt Sans freeze as he was too flustered to even exist right now. You giggle at him and patiently wait for an answer letting the air around you thicken with tension. You heard Sans swallow as he opened his mouth. “Yeah,” he said almost inaudibly and if you hadn’t been listening so intently you wouldn’t have heard it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sans wanted to die, just up and turn to dust right then and there when you asked the question of did he like what he saw. What he wanted to say was ‘of course’, she was very cute and seeing her undressed only heightened her beauty. He’d seen her scars, but he didn’t mind them at all, they were a part of her and therefore beautiful. When he answered though he had expected her to scramble out of his grip or call him a pervert, what he didn’t expect was for her to get her torso into a position so she could kiss him on his teeth. Her soft lips were a stark comparison to his hard bones, but it felt wonderful.

Even though it was a little awkward Sans didn’t complain, it was still intimate and wonderful. This was the most he’d ever done with anyone before, he never had any sort of romantic relationship before. He told himself he was too busy and that no one would want someone like him anyway. Someone who came with a lot of baggage, wasn’t cool, was short, chubby, made lame puns to hide his crippling depression from all of his previous trauma in past timelines, the fact he remembered previous timelines, overall he simply wasn’t worthy of love. Yet, here he was lips to teeth with a cute, funny, and caring girl.

Sans felt something wet and squishy brush up against his teeth begging for entrance. He realized soon after that was her tongue and he opened his mouth after his left eye began to glow. She seemed shocked at first that he had a tongue, but quickly recovered and began to dance with his tongue. It was longer and thinner than hers, but she seemed to like it as she moaned quietly into his mouth. Sans would be lying if he said that he wasn’t aroused by this situation, but he knew that his brother was in the other room making food which was nearly done so this was as far as they could go…. for now.

Sans and Vitani fought for dominance over each other’s mouth for a brief period, but ultimately Sans was victorious although he had a feeling Vitani had let him win. Either way he used the opportunity to explore her mouth, curiously probing anywhere he could reach. Vitani all the while was making whimpering and moaning noises quietly, making it unbelievably difficult not to teleport up to his room with her and lock the door. _**Fuck, those noises are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.**_

 **“BROTHER, HUMAN, SPAGHETTI IS READ- WAAAAA! BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE HUMAN?! ARE YOU PERFORMING MOUTH-TO-MOUTH RESUSCITATION?! BUT THEN, WHY IS YOUR EYE GLOWING?! WHY IS THE HUMAN TURNING RED?!”** Papyrus shouted the string of questions.

And for the second time within five minutes Sans wanted to die, just die, right then, right there, turn to dust. He withdrew his tongue before looking at Papyrus, unfortunately there was a string of saliva that had followed his withdrawal and was now on his shirt. He quickly wiped it away before looking at his brother, eyes back to normal. “I can explain,” Sans began. “Uh…. it’s…. complicated Paps.”

 **“WHAT IS COMPLICATED? YOUR FACE WAS SMASHED INTO THE HUMANS AND YOUR MOUTHS WERE OPEN. I MAY NOT BE THE MOST KNOWLEDGEABLE MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND BUT I DO KNOW THAT WITH THE WAY YOU ARE ACTING IT WAS SOMETHING YOU WANTED TO DO AS OPPOSED TO HAD TO,”** Papyrus said looking at his brother.

Sans was taken aback, man Paps was a bit less naive than I thought. “Alright bro, we kissed, you caught us,” Sans said uncomfortably.

 **“AHA! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER WRONG! AT ANY RATE, I AM HAPPY FOR YOU BROTHER, IF ANYBODY DESERVES SOMEONE SPECIAL TO THEM IT IS YOU. AFTER ALL YOU ARE VERY GREAT, NOT AS GREAT AS ME, BUT STILL PRETTY GREAT!”** Papyrus said happily.

Sans smiled and felt tears forming. His brother was really cool. “I just hope I’m good enough for ya,” Sans heard Vitani mumble from behind him. His smile fell, did she think she wasn’t good enough? The one who drew in the snow  and licked ketchup off a cap, the one who told him jokes and laughed at his, the one who liked his brother and made sure he was happy, the one who was so beautiful he barely felt he could describe it? She thought she wasn’t worthy?

Sans sat down on the couch next to her, as she had sat up and was hunched over hiding behind her arms. He found her hand and held it tightly before looking back to Papyrus. “So how’s the food?” He asked.

 **“IT IS READY! I SHALL GO GET PLATES AND SERVE IT, YOU TWO….STAY THERE,”** Papyrus ordered.

Sans chuckled a bit before looking back at Vitani and using his free hand to get her to look at him. “Hey, where’d that come from?” He asked softly.

She shrugged and looked away. “Well, you’re just, you’re so much _more_ than I’ll ever be. I’m just some abused and scarred street-kid with serious issues,” she replied.

Sans was surprised at how similar her complaints about herself sounded like his on himself. It only made it mean so much more when she said it because he didn’t ever want her to feel that way. He took his free hand and got her to look at him again. “Listen to me, kid, you are NOT just some abused and scarred street-kid; you’re funny, you care about things that nobody else would (like me), you're DETERMINED, you’re tough, you have a sense of humor, you genuinely like Papyrus, and you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, every single part of you, even your scars,” Sans said his tone conveying how much he meant what he said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

You begin to cry, no one had ever said anything like that to you. Sans just held you as you cried and stroked your hair. How could he be real? How could any of this be real? Your life up until now had been a literal hell on earth, and suddenly here are people that cared about you, and one that could possibly love you. What if it was all just a dream?

You immediately dismiss the thought because if it had been you wouldn’t have nearly died and felt the void of nonexistence. You wipe your tears away and look up at him with a smile. “Thank ya’s Blueberry, for everything,” you say giving him a little peck on the cheek.

“I should be saying the same to you kid,” Sans chuckled.

 **CLANG, CRASH, SWOOP, SPLOOOSH!** You both immediately get up and go to the kitchen to floor Papyrus on the floor covered in spaghetti with broken plates around him. **“SANS! I WAS ATTACKED BY AN UNKNOWN ENEMY! AND NOW MY PERFECT PASTA IS RUINED AND THE PLATES ARE BROKEN!”** Papyrus shouted.

You looked around the room and noticed a mop and bucket, you put two and two together and take a chance to ask a question. “Pap, did you mop the floor?” You ask.

 **“YES, I SPILLED A BIT OF SAUCE ON THE TILE AND I WANTED TO CLEAN IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! HUMAN, WHAT DOES A MOP HAVE TO DO WITH INVISIBLE ATTACKS FROM ENEMIES WHO CLEARLY HATE PASTA?!”** Papyrus asked as he began to get up.

You begin laughing. **“I DO NOT SEE THE HUMOUR IN THIS SITUATIOWAAAAAN!”** Papyrus bellowed as he slipped again, this time in the spaghetti itself.

Sans was laughing now too and you regained enough composure to talk again while Papyrus continued to try to get up. “Paps, you slipped because the floor was wet, not because there are invisible pasta hating people,” you try to say seriously.

 **“THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT _THEY_ WANT YOU TO THINK HUMAN!”** Papyrus said as he finally got up.

“You want some help Paps,” Sans asked still chuckling.

 **“NO! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DO NOT NEED HELP FROM THOSE WHO DO NOT BELIEVE IN THE PASTA HATING RACE! YOU TWO CAN GO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO EAT WHILE I CLEAN AND MAYBE THINK UPON YOUR IGNORANCE!”** Papyrus exclaimed.

With that, you and Sans head out of the kitchen. You glance over to him for his idea on food. Luckily, he gets the look, and your tummy growling, and smiles. “Wanna go to Grillby’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leave a comment please do, it helps me better myself if you have any complaints and it let's me know if you like the way I'm writing it..... Truth be told I'm kinda worried about this Chapter, since there is so much re-hashing in it. Anyway, I encourage you to leave a comment and promise to not bite :)


	5. Grillby's and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone get your tickets ready! Express trip to the Bone Zone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know I changed the POV but I'm too lazy to go back and fix it so it is staying this way...... sorry if it's confusing.  
> 36 Kudos and 4 Bookmarks o.o AWESOME! Thank you all so much :) Title came from a comment from Annoying_dog so.... thank ya's ;)  
> Okay so I'm not very good at sex scenes.... will I guess that's up for you the Reader to decide, but I think I'm mediocre at best so don't judge too harshly because of the lack luster trip to the Bone Zone. But yeah that's pretty much this chapter so.... *whistles innocently before running away*
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

You nod in agreement and then started towards the door. “Actually kid, I have a shortcut if you want,” you hear Sans say from behind you.

“Sans, you’re gonna bend the fabric of space and time to avoid walking a whole five minutes?” You say shaking your head laughing.

“Hey, it’s cold out there, _snow_ joke,” he said in a fake offended tone.

“Ya don’t have skin Blueberry, and judging from your get up ya can’t feel it anyways,” you tease leaning against the wall.

“No, but you do,” he said and you could swear there was actual concern in his eyes at the thought of your discomfort.

You were taken aback, it wasn’t about him being lazy, it was about keeping you warm and comfortable. Dammit, now you felt like a jerk for thinking he was so lazy that he couldn’t stand to walk five minutes from his own home. Man, why did he care about you so much? It’s not like you deserved it, you weren’t special, just a messed up rough and tumble girl who was more of a boy than a girl anyway. Still, it made you feel strange inside…. it was a pleasant warm feeling that radiated throughout your entire body and it happened every time he did something for you specifically. “Gee, Blueberry, you’re makin me blush over ‘ere,” you reply the warmth already coming to your cheeks. “Fine, let’s break all the science laws and just poof there, but only because you’re so worried about me.”

He smiled and walked over to you eyes sparkling with excitement. “Okay, well I’m gonna hold on to your waist like this,” he says as he wraps an arm around you and pulls you close. “And you hold on to me nice and tight okay?”

You nod wrapping your arms around him, trying to hide your growing blush. “Okay, here we go!” Sans said excitedly as a blue glow surrounded you both.

You closed your eyes and leaned into Sans as you felt like you were moving. It lasted only a split second, but it was disorienting and you had to lean on Sans for support. “Don’t worry, it’s normal. You’ll get used to it after awhile,” he chuckles still holding you.

You hear a few whistles of encouragement and realize with dread you are in public draped all over this skeleton, if you could blush any more than what you were already doing you were certain you’d be doing so. You pulled back rather quickly, causing Sans to look confusedly at you, before pulling your strings leaving a hole big enough only to see out of. Sans was chuckling at you and led you over to the bar where a man made completely out of fire was tending. 

You took your seat and breathed in calmly for a bit as he sat next to you. “Y’know it really isn’t fair that you get to see me all hot and bothered and then hide when it happens to you,” Sans snickers next to you.

You sigh, even if he was joking the little bonehead was right, and you hated it. So, with much reluctance you open your hoodie once again, having only just gotten the blushing to a shade of light pink. “There ya go Blue, happy?” You ask trying your best to smile without being embarrassed.

“Yes, I’m _tickled pink_ ,” he chuckles and you playfully punch his arm which makes him laugh harder.

You were going to proceed to tell the little bugger off, but the man of fire came over to you two and looked up expectantly from his glasses. He was wearing nice clothes and you wondered for a brief moment why they didn’t go up in flames. Of course, the answer was magic, like everything else down here. “So two orders of burgers and fries?” Sans asks you.

“Sure, sounds awesome,” you respond smiling.

The fire guy nods and walks off presumably to go make the food, leaving you two alone. You didn’t know what to talk about now and silence descended awkwardly for what seemed like an eternity before you felt the stool next to you move as Sans shifted anxiously around.“So, back at the house… why’d you kiss me?” Sans asked. 

You could almost feel the heat rising to your face again. Why had you kissed him? Was it because he’d saved your life and you felt like you owed him? No, it was more than that and you knew it. It was some feeling deep inside you that you couldn’t quite describe. A feeling that became stronger and clearer whenever you were around the punny skeleton, a feeling that felt warm and tingly, a feeling that you’d never felt before, a feeling that both scared and enticed you. You could have said any of these things, but instead you and your dumb mouth blurted, “I like you.”

You wanted to slap yourself. **_Oh yes that was so helpful and descriptive, answers his question thoroughly, fuck me._** Why are you so fuckin’ stupid? You could have told him about your feelings right there and instead you just say you like him. Yes, well, people like their pets, people like their friends, people like watching TV, but none of that even begins to describe how you feel dammit!

“Huh, I like you too kid,” Sans replies as if satisfied with the answer. You were completely blown away by that, and when you felt his right hand reach for your left you could swear your mind imploded upon itself. You were almost too gone to take his hand, but luckily even your dumbass self got the memo and took his hand. 

“Uh…. Blueberry, I want you to know…. I’m glad I fell down that hole. Comin down here and meetin’ so many nice people…. meeting you…. it's all been so…. great,” you finish unable to come up with a suitable adjective.

Sans squeezes your hand lightly and smiles brightly at you. “Thanks kiddo, I’m glad I met you too. You’re _Sans_ ational,” he adds with a chuckle.

“That’s it I’ve changed my mind meeting you was the worst thing ever you punny little bonehead,” you say trying to sound exasperated and not giggle. 

“Who you callin’ little? You’re shorter than I am,” he says laughing. 

“Touche,” You reply steadily.

Just then Grillby, you assume, comes out with your food and sets it down in front of you. Sans released your hand and you did two thumbs up at the fire guy. “Thank ya’s,” you say to which he just nods and maybe smiles… kinda hard to tell.

You reach around for your rucksack only to realize you left it at the house. Fuck. “Hey kid, want some ketchup?” Sans asked smile wide as he offered you the bottle.

“Heck yes!” You exclaim, feeling a little bit like Papyrus.

Just as you're about to cover your food in the glorious condiment the cap falls off and a huge glob lands on top of your food. Sans is laughing at his prank, but he is about to find out how ineffective it was. “Oops, hey do you want-” He stops mid sentence to see you going into the ketchup drenched fries like there was no tomorrow. You hadn’t eaten in awhile, and hadn’t eaten anything substantial in….. well you hadn’t anything substantial. You stopped only to lick the ketchup that began to accumulate on your fingers, tongue swirling around them each individually and slowly so as not to miss any. It was clear at this point Sans was just staring at you, but you were too absorbed in the wonder that is food covered in ketchup to care. If you looked at him you would notice the sweat beginning to form on his skull and the blush spread across his face.

As you finish with your fries you pull your hands back to lick them more efficiently, unwilling to lose a single drop of the precious condiment. You licked deliberately and twirled your tongue around each finger with glee as the salt mixed with it wonderfully. Once you’d finished with your fries and cleaning your hands you ate the burger greedily. Had you not been raised the way you were you would probably have died from sheer embarrassment right now. When you finished everything you sucked on each finger delicately careful not to make noise and disturb other customers or draw unwanted attention to yourself. 

You looked over to Sans who was now sweating noticeably and had an odd gleam in his eye. You also notice that he hadn’t eaten any of his food. “Sans?” You look at him with some concern. “What’s up?”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Don’t say my cock, don’t say my cock, don’t say my cock, he chanted in his mind over and over. But, damn, this girl was killing him right now. At first he thought it was awesome to have found someone who loves ketchup almost as much as he does, but then she started getting so damn sexy with it. The way her tongue curled and lapped at her fingers, oh god the things he wanted to do to that mouth, the way she sucked on them after she finished eating, fuck he was so hard right now. 

“N-Nothing kid, ju-just a little caught off guard is all,” Sans forces himself to say, cursing his stuttering.

Vitani wasn’t a fool, and he knew that very well, but he hoped she wouldn’t notice his boner that was desperately trying to escape his shorts. The kid looked at him still seeming to be worried so he began to eat a few fries, not even bothering with ketchup he was so flustered, in an attempt to alleviate her worries. But he couldn’t get the images of her out of his head and dear god it was starting to get difficult to keep his pupils normal. 

He was glad she seemed to buy the act as she turned away for a moment. Then she looked at him scrutinizingly, her eyes squinting slightly. Fuck, please don’t notice my erection, he begged silently. Just as he thought that though she shrugged and looked around to the other patrons. He almost sighed in relief as he let his hands fall to his sides, not really feeling up to eating at the moment. She must’ve noticed because she moved to grab his hand, but she was looking away and the movement was so fast that before Sans could do anything she was grabbing something. 

His breath hitched for a moment as he felt her hand on his erection. It felt good but he was so worried she’d think he was a creep or only wanted sex. He expected her to leave, but was more than pleasantly surprised when she subtly began stroking it through his shorts. God dammit, she was a fuckin tease, and in public, but it made it even better with the added thrill of people being all around. His left eye was now glowing and he couldn’t control it any longer, her soft yet firm touch was simply too much for him to ignore. 

He tried to keep his breathing steady as she increased her pace, still watching other patrons to make sure they weren’t caught. Suddenly, she stopped almost eliciting a whine from him at the loss of the stimulation. “I think we should go home, it’s getting a bit late,” he heard the kid say with an underlying tone that made him shudder.

“Yeah, Grillby put it on my tab,” he called as he got down from the stool and held onto her waist. 

As she held on to him Sans couldn’t help but feel excited and a bit scared about what they were surely about to do. He knew she wanted it though now, considering the teasing he’d just endured in a public place. He used his magic to teleport them directly to his room, it was dirty, but still it would be private and work for what he was planning. He quickly cleared the bed off and gestured for her to come over. His smile had turned into something predatory and his glowing eye reflected it well. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

While his room wasn’t the cleanest place you’d seen, it was actually cleaner than your room back on the surface, so you had no complaints. Hell, you were fairly certain there were entirely families of rats living in your closet alone. Clearing your head of the thought you went over to his now cleared bed. The only thing remaining was a white pillow and sheet. You sat down on the bed nervously, you’d never gone this far with anyone before and weren’t sure on anything.

The way Sans was looking at you with his one fiery blue eye sent warmth down to your core. God he was so sexy when he wanted to be. You noted that he now had sharp canines instead of all dull teeth, maybe it was because of his predatory approach? You didn’t care, it still sent shivers down your spine.

“Do you know how much of a tease you are?” He all but growled causing you to tremble with want.

You were about to answer when you were thrown back on the bed by his magic, causing a moan to escape your lips. “You made it so hard not to just fuck you against the counter in front of everyone,” he said voice guttural as he undressed himself.

You wanted so badly to touch yourself and relieve the heat that was building up to painful levels, but his magic held you firmly in place. Once he was undressed he got up on the bed and loomed above you. His eye making you hotter the longer he stared at you hungrily, making you a bit relieved when he broke contact to begin kissing you passionately.

You both wasted no time on chaste soft kisses, you were too hungry for that, you both craved so much more. Your mouths were pushed together as your tongues danced roughly together. Each one of you taking time to explore the others mouth and know their taste all while you let out a steady stream of moans. You both know Papyrus is still home so your moans are soft but their meaning isn’t lost at all as you feel Sans beginning to grind against you with abandon. Finally, Sans broke the kiss to hastily pull off your hoodie and shirt, you were slightly ashamed you didn’t have any bras but damn were those things expensive and you were broke, still you supposed it was easier for him since he wouldn’t have to struggle with the clasps.

Sans took a moment to look at your breasts, making you blush but also making you wet, he licked his teeth and grabbed the right one in his hand gently as he began to knead it. The other he took your hardening nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it making you bite your lip for fear of being too loud. You yelped a little as he nipped the soft flesh gently, his fangs threatening to break skin. After a few more moments of this he switches breasts, by this point you're desperate to have him inside you, the heat between your legs rising higher and higher but never reaching peak. 

Sans stopped suckling and kneaded both breasts so he could speak and look you in the eye. “You’re so fuckin' soft,” he growls,” it feels so damn good.”

With the he heads back up to kiss you before undoing your pants and pulling them and your panties off. You blushed hard as he stared at you core, wondering if he was liking what he saw. The question was soon answered as you felt a smooth boney finger tentatively rub along your folds making you lift your arm up and cover your mouth as you moaned loudly. The finger retreated and Sans’s magic forced your arm back down.

Sans was once again above you know frowning slightly. “Don’t do that. I want to hear you,” he said in a low tone.

He stayed up there next to your face but begin kissing and biting your neck gently making you yelp and moan against him.Giving a soft hum of approval you felt Sans move his arm so that he had access to your core. You moan as quietly as you can manage as he begins to rub your folds again with his fingers. He seems unhappy with the lack of response but continues his exploration, you can’t help but utter a harsher moan as he brushed against your clit. He begins to focus his rubbing and teasing on that spot and you can’t help but moan loudly, praying to whatever god might be listening that Papyrus doesn’t hear. “You’re so wet down here, and warm,” he whispers in the same predatory tone he’s been using. “And those sounds you’re making, beautiful. I want to be the only one who hears you like this. I want to be the only one who sees you like this.”

His words are making the heat build up into a tight coil as he continues to rub your clit while watching you closely and taking in every movement and noise. “Sans I think I’m g-gonna..” you pant heavily as he goes faster making you unable to finish your sentence.

He leans in close to your ear. “I want to see you cum,” he growls. “Cum for me.”

His command was all it took to push you over the edge as the coil of heat within you exploded. You were in a silent scream of pleasure as your orgasm wracked your entire body. Sans watched as you rode it out, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as your back arched upwards and your eyes rolled back. As you came down he began to position himself over you. “You sure about this kiddo?” He asked wanting to make for certain that you wanted this as much as he did.

You nodded too out of breath to respond. With that his predatory grin returned and he began to push himself inside you. You hadn’t really looked at Sans cock before, but from the painful yet pleasurable stretching you could tell it had a wide girth. He did it all slowly going in inch by inch and giving you time to adjust. When he hilted you figured he was around six or seven inches, which was average you supposed from health class anyway. 

He let you adjust to him and you grew a bit impatient at his kindness, wanting so badly to be fucked by him that you moved your hips up into him. Sans chuckled and began to pull out his cock rubbing deliciously against your walls. “You’re so fuckin’ tight,” Sans said voice heavy with strain.

You moaned as he pulled all but the head out and thrusted back in. This was better than you’d expected sex to be, but then again you hadn’t expected your sex life to end up being consensual either. Sans started slow and grunted with each thrust, every pull out leaving you empty while every thrust filled you to the brim. You were about to begin arching your hips into him when he began to go faster making you moan in time to the thrusts.  

“So tight… so fuckin good. I want to fuck you so hard you can only think about me,” he growled into your ear as he sped up his thrusting.

Oh god, you were already thinking only about him, damn this felt good. He began thrusting harder and you noticed a familiar build up in your core. You try to say something but cut yourself off with a long moan as you feel something rubbing your clit. His hands were both supporting him though, so… his magic. Fuck, was it good to have magic you think as your tongue lolls out of your mouth and you begin to pant. 

His thrusts were becoming hard and erratic as his magic increased its pressure on your clit making you moan even louder. “So good… damn kid…. fuck…,” he said between pants. “Cum for me kid.”

You didn’t really have much of a choice as his magic went into overdrive and he bit down into your neck. “Oh fuck Sans!” You moan.  His fangs breaking the skin and the mixture of pleasure and pain brought you over the edge. Your walls contracted around his cock and you arch your back.

Sans held his bite as he came inside you, his cock twitching with each spurt of cum. He moaned into your neck as he lapped at the tender skin. When his orgasm subsided he pulled back from the bite and lapped up the blood and used his tongue to soothe the wound. After a moment his cock dissipated and he rolled off you to lay next to you on the bed. 

You decided to ignore the mixture of juices that had escaped when his cock disappeared and snuggled up into Sans tiredly. Sans began stroking your hair gently as you closed your eyes. You felt safe here with him, and his touch was very soothing to you. You had no fear about falling asleep next to him, and besides you were completely exhausted. You nuzzled against his chest a bit before going completely still against his warmth and allowing sleep to overtake you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it, you are encouraged to comment :) I love you people!


	6. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 41 Kudos and 4 Bookmarks AWESOMESAUCE! ^^ 
> 
> So I wanted to go ahead and get this out there. I hope you all like it!
> 
> I don't want to give too much away so enjoy! :)

_ Why won’t this stubborn goat get out of your way?! This isn’t the first time she has tried to stop you from leaving and it may not be the last, but at least this time you found a real knife in the kitchen. So things were different this run, why you had no idea, but hey that’s fine with you. It also seemed that the goat was surprised to see you, more so than usual, but hadn’t said why.  _

_ You came across little hints here and there, buttons already pressed, footprints in the dirt, and monsters murmuring about how different you were from the other one. Which ‘other one’? One of the previous six? Why hadn’t this happened in another timeline then? No there was someone else sharing this timeline with you, another Human, well you just couldn’t have that. _

_ So you tortured the monsters you found for information about the new arrival that was disrupting the timeline, before killing them, of course. You’d learned that she was much older than you and your stolen SOUL, that she had never laid a hand on another creature even when near death, that she carried around a bag on her back, that her SOUL was light purple. Well, this ‘warrior of the light purple heart’, she sounds simple enough to deal with, maybe even easier than Papyrus. _

_ Your sinister grin of twisted pleasure never left your face as you slashed your knife across Toriel’s chest. You were tempted to ignore her monologue about ‘saving the others by keeping you here’ and all that, but then she said something that caught you off guard. “She…. will stop you. I’ve seen her DETERMINATION,” the goat pathetically choked on her own dust. “She’s more than a match for you.” _

_ You gritted your teeth, what did the goat just say?! “I don’t think so,” you giggle. “I’m the God of this world, and every single one of you are my playthings!” _

_With the last word she vanished into a cloud of dust. Now that every last monster in the RUINS is dead, including that dumb goat, it’s time to head to Snowdin. **I’m coming for you!**_

 

You wake up sweating bullets and screaming while sitting straight up. What the fuck was that?! Was it a dream? No it all was too real and you had a nagging feeling that it was a preminition or something. Sans jolted awake beside you and his left eye was already glowing. “Wh-What is it?!” He asks looking around the room in case someone had broken in. 

You shake your head, as well as the rest of your body, as you hold your knees up to your chest. “Nightmare, b-but it f-feels like it’s something that’s ha-happened or is going to happen,” you reply teeth clicking.

His eyes returned to normal as he sat up next to you and wrapped his arms around you. “Hey, it’s okay. C’mon kid, tell Blueberry about it,” Sans chuckles in an attempt to lighten the mood.

You breath in deeply and try to calm yourself as you recount every single thing from your dream. All the scared, pained looks, all the screams, all the dust, all the laughing. It scared you even more talking about it while awake. Sans seemed to take it even worse, his pupils dulling with every passing moment of the story until they were gone completely. “It’s real,” you finish swallowing hard. “I can just feel it. I’ve gotta go stop this fuckin kid before they kill anybody else.”

**“NO!”** Sans screamed his left eye flaming up intensely. “You can’t! He’ll kill you!”

You get up from the bed and find your clothes hastily putting them on. “Look I ain’t askin’. They want me and I know I’m the only one who can stop ‘em, so I’m gonna go give ‘em what they want,” you reply trying to sound kind but firm. 

As you were turning to leave you discovered you _couldn’t_ move, no matter how much you struggled to free yourself. You knew it was his magic and you had to get him to let you go. “Sans, you can’t keep me like this forever!” You insist.

Your resolve to stop this demon child nearly dissipated as you heard Sans sobbing. Fuck, why was this so hard? Why did he care so much? You were pulled back to the bed and into the skeletons lap by his magic, fuck he was going to make this hard wasn’t he? His arms were wrapped around your middle and his chin was nestled on top of your head, his bones were rattling as he sobbed. Tears were running down his cheek bones and chin, making your hair wet, but you didn’t mind it. “I can if it means you’re safe!” He replies, voice distraught. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Yep, he is going to make it hard. You let him cry and rock both of you back and forth, all the while holding you as close as physically possible. You realized that he wouldn’t let you go, no matter what the reason. So, you were going to do something you would feel _absolutely awful_ for, but were absolutely awesome at. You’d deceive him. “Alright Blueberry,” you begin sounding defeated and resigned. “I’ll stay.”

He stopped rocking and sniffled a little before replying. “Pr-promise?” He asks voice filled with fear.

Shit, you were going to feel like a complete ass for doing this to him, but you knew you had to. “I Promise,” you reply soothingly.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans had never felt so scared in his entire life than when she told him her nightmare, said it was real (which it probably was), and then got dressed to go face that… that… thing. He’d killed it more times than he cared to remember, he _knew_ how powerful and dangerous it was. The mere thought of her going out there to confront the demon spawn was more than he could bare.

He couldn’t help but stop Vitani before she got out the door, he **_couldn’t_ ** lose her. He couldn’t, not like he’d lost Papyrus, not like he’d lost every single friend he’d ever had. If she was gone… he didn’t know if he could continue anymore. Even only knowing her for such a short while, there was something about her that called out to his SOUL, that made him want to keep going. Hell, he’d been actually happy for the first time in what might as well be years…. and the thought of that being taken away…. it was terrifying.

He had no qualms in believing what she said to be true, but he couldn’t let her go. Maybe that was selfish, but damn it all to hell if he didn’t deserve to be selfish for once! So when she conceded to his wishes he was ecstatic if not a bit cautious. But he trusted Vitani, she’d not given him any reason not to and had already shown how much she trusted him.

“Okay,” he said softly no longer sobbing or sniffling. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s just a dream. C’mon kid let’s go back to sleep.”

He knew that if it wasn’t a dream, _which it probably wasn’t_ , then the demon would be there around midday tomorrow. So he needed all the sleep he could get, he was not going to let them get to Vitani. No, this time, he would do whatever it took to keep the thing away. For Papyrus, for Grillby, and for Vitani.

He held onto her as he laid back down and closed his eyes. “Goodnight hun,” Sans heard her say quietly as she snuggled into him. Holy shit, she really just said that.

Blue rushed to his cheeks as he replied just as softly. “Night babe.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You felt terrible for what you were going to do. You’d lied to the only guy who’d ever really cared about you and were going to run away in the cover of darkness. Your heart ached and you felt compelled to tell him goodnight the way you did…. just in case the kid was better than you had thought. When he called you babe it was all you could do to keep your composure and not ruin your facade. 

After, a couple of hours you heard Sans snoring and felt him loosen his grip in his sleep. Using your dexterity and agility you managed to replace yourself with the pillow. Sans stirred for a moment but it was quickly over as he curled into the pillow, making you smile before leaving him…. for possibly the last time. You quietly exit his room and go down the stairs and out of the house. 

You quickly check your pocket before going any further, yep, the bowie knife is still there. It’s a good thing you got in a lot of knife fights before now, you think to yourself. You would be more than prepared for the little bastard that killed Toriel. 

You walked the way you felt led to, having not been outside the Skeleton Brother’s house and not knowing for certain by memory where to go as there was no memory to be had. Luckily, you soon recognized your surroundings and knew you were heading back towards the RUINS. The snow was coming down harder than it had the other day and you trudged through it slowly as a result. You could only hope that you would make it to the kid before Sans woke up. Unlike him you _knew_ he was either already here or murdering Toriel. 

You’d been stalled long enough you honestly could believe you would meet them halfway to town, but there is really no way to tell when your dream took place. So you keep going, ignoring the chill and the stinging cold on your face as you moved forward determined to get to that kid before more monsters are hurt.

Finally, you get to the door, just as it opens…. the kid is just looking at you with a sadistic grin that is too wide for their face. You shiver before steeling up your courage and glaring at them. 

“Well, you must be the other Human I’ve heard so much about?” The kid said in a sickly sweet voice that made your skin crawl.

“Yeah, dat’s me,” you reply briskly grabbing your bowie knife with your right hand, easily releasing it from its sheath with a practiced motion.

“Ooo I like your knife! After I kill you I think I’ll take it,” they giggled.

“Ya’s gotta kill me first, short stuff, and I ain’t no pushover. I’ve been in knife fights before,” you sneer.

They only giggle more in a child like way that is more creepy than endearing at this particular moment. “You still don’t get it, do you silly?” They ask. “I’m the one in control here. I have the power to SAVE and RESET! I have DETERMINATION!   _ **I. AM. GOD.**_ ”

You barely have time to dodge as they move with inhuman speed towards you and swipe. Damn, this won’t be so easy will it?! You hold onto the handle of your knife tightly and try to attack the little fucker, only succeeding in having him slash up your favorite hoodie, which was nearly your ONLY torso. Shit, this is going to require tactics…. and you got nothin’. The kid giggles as they slash wildly making your head reel, you had to beat them, but they were way too fast.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans yawned before opening his eye sockets. “Mornin’ ba-!” He stopped midsentence as his eyes opened to see… nothing. You were gone. FUCK! Vitani’d gone off to go fight that little brat! He should’ve known that she was way too easy to convince last night. He should’ve known better than to believe she would sit back while everyone around her died. But that wasn’t the issue right now… right now he felt betrayed. Even if she had done it for a good reason… she’d lied to him and he had trusted her.

He was hurt and angry, but mostly he was afraid, no scratch that he was mortified, he was filled with such an immense amount of terror that trying to describe it was nearly impossible and did it no justice. He hadn’t noticed that his magic was lashing out until he heard the sound of Vitani’s backpack hitting the wall at a pretty good speed. What was he doing? He didn’t have time for this he had to get to her before the kid did. He figured she’d either be on her way to or already at the door, so he teleported there.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Things hadn’t been going so well. Your hoodie was in tatters, your face had a nice cut on the right cheek, your right arm was slashed, and you felt like you would pass out from exhaustion. You figured out by now that there was really only one way for this to end. In order for you to get them… they had to get you. Otherwise, they were just too fast and would wear you down eventually. So you decide to throw the fight by making a fake attack for the kid, leaving you completely vulnerable to his knife.

Just as you launched the attack and the kid stabbed his knife through your chest, Sans appeared just a bit away his left eye ablaze. It was too late, you’d grabbed the kid who had started celebrating their victory too early and slit their throat as deep as you could, making it into the windpipe before withdrawing your knife and throwing the kid to the ground. “I… ain’t no monster… I don’t turn ta dust like they do… I keep going just a bit longer,” you managed to huff out.

The kid’s eyes were wide as they looked up at you gurgling on their blood. “Yeah, you’re GOD or some shit,” you spit before collapsing on your knees too weak to stand anymore.

You felt Sans trying to gather you up in his arms and nearly laughed. “Don’t worry Blueberry, he won’t come back. I can feel it. You know for once in my life I think I did somethin' right,” you say feeling more tired than you had ever been.

Sans was crying all over your face and telling you that you were the best thing that’d ever happened to him and how he didn’t know how to go on without you. “Aw, Blue, please…. just be happy….. for me…. for Papyrus…. for yourself….” you say eyes fluttering. “Nothin’..... can hurt you now…… you can get to the Surface… you can start a new life..... find somebody better…”

You couldn’t finish whatever you were going to say, both thinking and talking became impossible and your world went dark. “I don’t want any of that! I just want you!” He screamed above you somewhere. Funny, you’d heard somewhere that hearing was the last to go…. guess it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VITANI ISN'T DEAD.... WELL SHE IS BUT NOT QUITE!
> 
> Do not worry there will be more fluff and stuff. ;)


	7. Meeting Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey is an @$$hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everybody for your sweet comments they really help! 
> 
> So I really hop you enjoy this Chapter.... it's a bit dark so be warned. Anyway enjoy everybody! ;)

This time when you woke back up you had a splitting headache and the most uncanny sense of deja vu. You rub your temples and try to think why the hell this all seems so familiar?

You had fallen down after running from a bunch of drunkards, that much is clear as crystal in your mind…. but everything else is a blur. For instance, who the fuck was this kid beside you on the golden flowers? And why did you feel like they were your friend even though you couldn’t remember a goddamn thing about them?! It was infuriating to say the least, but you wouldn’t show your inner turmoil to the kid and scare them shitless, so instead you smile and stand up offering them a hand.

They seemed dazed, as if they had just woken up as well? Perhaps so, it isn’t that hard to assume afterall. Your face brightens when they smile back up at you and take your hand to pull themselves up off the bed of flowers. “So…. kid? Uh…. I may have hit my head in the fall or something, cuz I feel like I know ya, but for the life of me I just can’t remember your name,” You say rubbing the back of your neck.

“Frisk. Name’s Frisk….. thank you,” they replied tears threatening to spill out of their eyes making you infinitely uncomfortable.

“Whoa kid, I dunno what I did but please don’t cry. I’m sure it was nothin’ and that I’d do it again if I had ta…. whatever it was,” you reply quickly trying to get them to stop.

The look in their eyes was one of complete shock. “D-did you forget everything?” Frisk asked quietly.

You try, with every fiber of your being, you try to remember whatever this kid could possibly be talking about. Your headache grows exponentially the longer you concentrate on trying to remember just a scrap of something, but you are DETERMINED to come out of this excursion with something dammit! Finally when your head feels like it may actually explode and the pounding of your heart in your ears almost deafens you you have…. something. It isn’t much, but it’s enough for you to stop this pointless pursuit and almost the instant you do the pain that had piled on top of the original vanished, and in comparison you could handle this much easier.

“All I can remember, are feelings and a general idea of you. No actual visuals, sounds, or actual touch sensation kinda feeling. Just plain old feelings, for some reason I was scared, I was trying to protect someone or someones….. it’s all so fuzzy,  I was determined in my resolve, I was…. I was… I felt love somewhere in there… and at some point during all these emotions I felt like I wanted to save you…” You trail off unsure of how to continue or end this train of thought.

Frisk appeared to be deep in their own thoughts as they took all this information in. They looked like they wanted to tell you something, but stopped themselves before actually doing so. “So, you know my name what’s yours?” They ask smiling brightly.

“Ya can call me Vitani kid,” you reply with a short laugh at his smile. He was so full of joy.

“Nice name! So, are we going to stay together or…?” They trail off and look down to the ground

Your honestly puzzled by this question, why wouldn’t you stay together? You felt like you could trust this kid and besides you wanted to look out for him…. he was like the sibling you never had. “Oh no, ya don’t get rid of me that easy squirt,” you reply ruffling his hair and starting to walk. “C’mon bud I ain’t gonna wait up for slow pokes!”

It was a tease and they knew it as they came up running and giggling like a little hyena. “How old are ya?” “10.” “I’m 18, but I’m not like a lot of those other girls ya see who go around prancin’ in high heels and mini-skirts. Me, I can’t stand those kinda chicks, and usually I can’t really stand boys either,” you say sticking your tongue out and blowing a raspberry at Frisk who pouts a bit. “But I think I can make an exception for ya’s.”

They dodge your hand as you attempt to mess with their long, dark locks again and take off running and laughing. “I’m gonna getcha!” You call after them before giving chase.

You smiled….. how long had it been since you had been this happy? It seems like it had been forever ago, and yet somehow something told you it was much closer than that. At any rate you were glad to have found Frisk laying beside you in the flowerbed, you felt a connection with them…. like something had joined you two together for a purpose and you were meant to protect the kid now. Oh, and protect you would, no one was going to touch your new little adopted sibling.

You wanted to make sure that the kid had a better life than you, even if you didn’t feel this odd bond you would want to make sure they had a better life than you because no one deserved that kind of life. That life… that life wasn’t the life you would wish on even the worst person, no one deserved what you had to go through, and come hell or high water you were going to make for damn sure this could had a great fuckin’ life with people who fuckin’ loved them to pieces.

You were so distracted by your thoughts you literally ran into the kid, who consequently ran into a goat woman that had just came down this same path before all three of you tumbled into one big body pile. “OOMF! Jeez, sorry lady,” You say trying to untangle your limbs from hers and Frisk’s.

“It’s quite alright, my child. I am not hurt. Are you unharmed?” She asked with concern evident in her voice, she sounded sincere enough.

“Yeah, we’re okay right V?” Frisk asks smiling at you as you all three finally untangle and dust off.

Standing up straight now you look at the goat lady. She seemed nice, had a sincere looking smile, eyes shone with what could only be described as love, and her entire visage just gave off safety and warmth… like a mother. “Yep. Still, feel kinda rotten for knocking ya over,” you reply softly rubbing the back of your head.

“Oh, my child, it takes a lot more than that to frazzle this old woman,” she giggles. “Oh my! Where are my manners? I haven’t properly introduced myself yet, ahem, my children, I am Toriel Caretaker of the RUINS. And may I ask who you two lovely youths are?”

“This is Vitani, she’s kinda like my sister now I think…” Frisk trails off and looks to you for confirmation. “O’course, squirt, gotta protect ya and I guess I kind of like havin’ ya around, ain’t that how siblings work?” You ask ruffling their hair and they growl causing you to burst into laughter. 

“ANYWAY, I’m Frisk and this butthead is Vitani,” they say blowing a raspberry. “Language, young man!” Toriel scolds, but horribly ‘hides’ giggles behind her paw. “That is no way a child of your age should speak, much less in front of a lady.”

“Sorry, Toriel,” Frisk replied looking at their feet and kicking up some dust. 

“It’s not me you need to apologize to child. You scorned your sister after all, so naturally you should be apologizing to her,” Toirel spoke in a loving but firm tone, man did she sound like a mother.

“Sorry, Vitani,” Frisk says looking up at me with a sweet crooked smile that I can’t help but giggle at.

“It’s fine squirt,” you reply messing up his hair yet again, earning you another growl.

“So, now that everyone has been properly introduced to one another let’s continue on our journey through the RUINS, shall we?” Toriel asked turning around slowly.

You trusted this lady enough, she seemed pure and innocent, and yet powerful and dangerous if provoked…. like what a mother should be. Fuck, if you don’t stop thinking about mothers and the fact that yours was a harpie at the best of times, you won’t ever leave this place, and you had to get Frisk back to the surface. There was something weird about this woman though, you had a deep seated feeling in your gut that you knew her, and that you even cared for her once upon a time, but that’s impossible isn’t it? When you look at her you can almost recall a sadness that she hid so well, yet how would you know that? A taste of cinnamon and butterscotch fills your mouth as you try to remember anything at all about this woman… but it is for naught, as you knew it would be, after all this was your first time meeting her.

“Sure Mom,” You say before realizing your mistake and quickly trying to fix it, stuttering horribly in the attempt. “I m-mean Toriel. I’m s-sorry I h-h-hardly even know you and here I am callin’ ya mom, I-I really do-do-”

Toriel had stopped the very instant the word ‘Mom’ left your mouth and during your stuttering explanations and apologies, of which she barely listened, she had turned and walked up to you. Her eyes held tears in them, and her face a sadness that had been repressed for so long it was like releasing a caged animal or letting open the floodgates. Yet, she still held that smile as she wrapped her arms around you and embraced you with all the strength she could muster, without squishing you of course. All during this you had been tearing up as well, and when she hugged you it was all you could do to keep from crying.

“It is okay, my child. It would make me very happy for you to call me ‘mother’, if that is what you so wish,” Toriel replied softly as her tears finally broke free of the restraints.

Fuck it. You were crying now too, and you didn’t give a damn who saw you, this was all too much. Your emotions were too raw, and you had no idea why. All of these feelings that you had welling up inside of you and you couldn’t fathom any reason for their existence, it was infuriating to say the least. You wanted to know why you felt like Toriel meant so much to you, you wanted to know why you automatically felt safe with her, you wanted to know why you had so easily slipped out the word Mom for her. But for now this would suffice, being held in her arms as you cried and let out a little of your frustration, it would be enough.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans woke up in his bed and rubbed the back of his skull. What had happened? He remembered a girl named Vitani, boy did he remember a girl, and then he remembered Frisk and a genocide run, oh fuck. No, if he wasn’t next to Vitani’s body and Frisk had died and he woke up in his bed then- **“SAAAAANS! GET UP LAZYBONES! IT IS TIME TO GO TO WORK! I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT TODAY AND I WILL NOT BE LATE BECAUSE MY LAZY BROTHER COULD NOT PULL HIMSELF OUT OF BED!”** Papyrus yelled banging on his bedroom door.

It was a RESET, but which one of the two did it? He didn’t even know if Vitani was capable of RESETING, but by all the condiments did he hope she could. If it was Frisk then he would have to go back to the ‘script’ and he didn’t know if he could anymore, not to mention that would mean she wouldn’t be here…. that thought scared him more than anything. How could he go on without her?

The girl who laughed at all his puns (even the bad ones), the girl who was so full of life, the girl who wasn’t afraid of anything, the girl who would do anything to protect her friends, the girl who had experienced his magic going out of control and hadn’t drawn back in fear after, the girl who liked his brother and his cooking, the girl who reminded him how it feels to be happy…. was it worth going on? It was then he noticed something amiss in his room, Vitani’s backpack was still there, but why?

Could that mean she is still in this timeline? Hell if he knew, all he knew was that he wasn’t going to give up hope until the RUINS opened and revealed exactly who was in this timeline. “I usually don’t get my hopes up, but for you kiddo, I think I’ll make an exception,” Sans says to himself while getting ready for work.

**“ARE YOU ALMOST DONE IN THERE? DID YOU REMOVE YOUR ARMS AND LEGS AGAIN SO YOU COULD TAKE THE DAY OFF?!”** Papyrus asked impatiently.

Sans laughed and opened the door. “Nope, see. I’m ready,” he replies stepping out of his room and closing the door.

**“GOOD BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE JUST CARRIED YOUR TORSO TO YOUR POST ANYWAY. AS I SAID TODAY IS THE DAY I KNOW IT!”** Papyrus exclaimed eyes shining brightly.

“Jeez Paps would you say-” **“SANS.”** “you have-” **“SANS!”** “a feeling _deep in your bones_?”

**“SAAAAANNSSS! I DISOWN YOU!”** Papyrus groans stomping off out of the house, Sans by this point his doubled over in laughter.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You were at Toriel’s house now. Things had been going swimmingly, she had left you two for a brief period, but you could handle yourselves, after all the monsters were actually very easy to spare once you got the technique down. Toriel even gave you a cellphone that way she could call you or vice versa should the need arise, but mostly it was Frisk who did the calling by grabbing it from you pocket during a battle and then dialing her number. Among one of the most embarrassing situations was when Frisk stole it and flirted with Toriel…. yeah you did a lot of apologizing and there was a lot of giggling from both her and Frisk.

Now though you had made it to her home which was quite cozy and warm, and there was a warm pleasing scent in the air that you recognized immediately. “BUTTERSCOTCH- CINNAMON PIE!” You exclaim happily.

How’d you know that? You had little time to ponder as Toriel came in giggling. “Yes my dear child. Could you tell from the smell? It smells lovely does it not?” Toriel asked in a pleased tone.

“Yes, it really does. I can’t wait until it cools,” you reply, your stomach growls to emphasize your words.

“Clearly not my child,” she giggles. “Come let me show you to your room, since you to have such an age difference and refer to each other as siblings I thought it would be okay for you two to share the guest room since it’s the only…. functional room right now other than mine, and while I would enjoy the company I am a terrible bed partner and have been known to kick and scratch.”

“It’s fine Tori, we’ll go check it out,” you say catching a quick whiff of something about to burn. “You should probably check on the pie though.”

She sniffs the air and eyes widen a bit. “Goodness me, make yourselves at home!” She calls before running into the kitchen.

You and Frisk check out the room, it’s not much and you know you can’t stay here, but you also know you need a fucking nap. “Alright c’mon kiddo let’s take a nap,” you say getting on the bed and scooting over to the far edge so he could fit comfortably. “Got a long way to go to the surface ya know.”

“I know,” they say sighing and lay down next to me on their side. “Hey Vitani?”

“Yeah squirt?” “If somebody remembers something that you don’t really remember but have feelings about… would you want that person to tell you?” They ask biting their bottom lip. “Even if it might make you hate them?”

You stare at them for a moment, how could he possibly know about all of your weird feelings that shouldn’t exist but do, and what could he possibly say to make you hate him. “Squirt, I’d want to know sure, but there is nothing you could ever possibly say to me that could make me hate you,” You reply softly.

“I killed you.” “Wha-” I. Killed. You.”

Okay…. 0 to 100 real quick there kid. Maybe he needs some drugs? You’d heard about people who hallucinate and shit, maybe it was like that? Best to play along for now until you could get the kid to a therapist though, didn’t want to upset him or make him think he couldn’t tell you anything. 

“Go on.” “Well, it’s a long story so just listen okay? Just lay there, don’t interrupt, and listen,” they instruct.

Alright, I’ll bite kid. So for a long time, you aren’t entirely sure how long, you lay and listen to his story. It’s very intricate and almost confusing, but somehow you manage to follow. He talks about timelines and how every time he wants them to they RESET, but each time he would have to struggle with Chara over control for his body, if Chara won he’d kill everyone, if Frisk won he could try and save everyone, but he has never been successful. Chara has always been in the back of his mind somewhere waiting, it may be years after the BARRIER, the thing keeping monsters underground, broke but they would always come back and kill again. Except now, this time your determination was far greater than Frisk’s or Chara’s making you master of the timeline. Because you aren’t as young and vulnerable as Frisk was Chara could not enter you, but you had also somehow managed to banish them from Frik’s soul as well in the void, which is the space in between the timelines, where all the separation begins. They told you about how you sacrificed yourself to save everyone and how Sans, a short skeleton, had held you in your final moments on that timeline. 

They told you about Asriel and how he became Flowey, they told you about how they’d never been able to save Asriel either, and they told you about the experiments with determination in the True Lab. They shared every adventure they had ever had with you and you felt awed, this little kid had done all of this all by himself. While you were no closer to remembering what you’d lost you did remember your last moments and the battle. For both you assured the kid that you had forgiven him for as it wasn’t even his fault in the first place.

After all of that talking, you two settled down for a nice nap. When you woke up and sat up rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, you glanced at the rug in the floor and saw two big pieces of pie on plates with two forks next to them. You prodded Frisk awake who grumbled before getting up and looking in the direction you began pointing at, his eyes shot wide open and he had a huge smile on his face.

“Alright let’s eat and then talk to Goat Mom about getting out of here,” you say shimmying off the bed and to your piece.

Frisk snorted before getting up and sitting next to their piece. “Goat Mom?” He asks.

“Yeah, she’s like what my Mom should be… but also like a Goat woman so Goat Mom,” you say stuffing your mouth with pie.

You had never gotten around to eating your piece of pie from the last timeline, you remember as you slowly chew the bit in your mouth, savoring every conflicting flavor as they all melded together to create heaven on your tongue. Man did Goat Mom know how to bake! You could almost cry at the thought of that piece of pie never having gotten the chance it so rightfully deserved to be enjoyed. 

When you two were finished you grabbed the plates and eating utensils and headed into the kitchen, passing Toriel in here reading chair while doing so. You gently placed the dishes into the sink and briskly returned to the livingroom where Frisk had already asked how to get home, and as last time Toriel gets up and heads into the basement. 

The following events are much the same as they were the last timeline…. yes even the crying god dammit, and you make it past her with little problem. However when you get to Flowey’s cavern he appears to be much more pissed than last time. “Fl-Flowey,” the kid says.

“Oh, you two are thorns in my side! We were so close and then you,” he looks at you with an evil glare before continuing, “had to go and ‘save your friends’! NNGGAHHH! The only reason you were even alive was because you fucked that little skeleton.” You froze and went pale, how the hell did Flowey know that? “Surprised? I know a lot more than that. He is the only reason Papyrus didn’t hand you over to Undyne who in turn would have killed you for your SOUL! And what reason did he have to protect you from his brother? To keep you as his little fuck pet,” Flowey giggles sickly sweet as you fall to your knees. “It’s all coming together now isn’t it? After all why would he possibly want a broken little thing like you? You’ve been through so much, do you really think he wants that kind of baggage? No, my dear, you're just a hole for him to stick himself into.”

Tears were streaming down your face, it did make sense…. you were broken beyond repair and no one would ever want something like that…. not truly….. you were a cheap toy to be thrown away when you were done being played with. Frisk was confused and angry and scared, this had never happened, sure Flowey had been malicious but never to this extent. Not only that but Frisk only understood about a third of what the plant was saying. He wanted to comfort his friend, but his uncertainty and conflicted emotions held him in place as the flower came face to face with you.

“Of course, you’ve known this all along haven’t you? Your body may be scarred and horrendous but your emotional stability and psyche, they scare even me,” he said face changing to one that border-lined demonic. “When you step through this door remember, the moment he is done with you, you’ll be tossed to the wolves.”

With that Flowey vanished and left you there on your knees crying. Frisk came over and touched your shoulder. “V?” They asked. It was to no avail...you’d basically gone catatonic… you were too deep within your own mind and your own crippling past and depression to do anything. You didn’t respond, and when he shook you you merely fell over. 

Frsk had begun panicking now, you weren’t responding at all to him, and he didn’t understand why. He grabbed your legs in his hands and pulled, dragging you along the ground. He wasn’t about to leave you, he wasn’t about to give up on you, even if you gave up on yourself. It took a while but finally he had dragged you out of the RUINS. The door shut as usual and he pulled you up into a standing position between him and the door to keep you out of the snow. “SANS!” Frisk screams as loud as he can out into the snowy forest hoping that the skeleton hears him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

“SANS!” Sans shot up from his chair at his sentry post, he had fallen asleep waiting for whoever it was to come and now there was Frisk screaming his name. This was new and it terrified him. Without hesitation he got up and took a shortcut to the door. “What’s wrong kid I-” He stopped his sentence as soon as he saw who was pressed between Frisk and the wall looking almost lifeless with noticeable trembling. “What the hell happened?” He asked pupils going dim.

“Flowey, he… well I’ll tell you when we get her to the house and we’re alone….” The kid trails off looking to the ground. 

“Fine, c’mon I know a shortcut,” he says turning around and opening a ‘shortcut’ into the livingroom of his house. 

Between Sans and Frisk they somehow manage to get you on the couch under blankets though you’re still shaking and not talking. Sans grabs Frisk’s wrist and takes him into the kitchen. 

“Okay we’re alone, now tell me,” Sans says.

Frisk rubs their wrist with a sour expression but complies detailing everything that occurred once you two had left Toriel’s. Sans expression became very dark very fast and quite frankly it scared the ever living hell out of Frisk. “And then she stayed like this,” Frisk finishes. “No matter what I did.”

“Alright well I’ll sit next to her and watch for any changes, but if I ever see that weed,” he left the sentence unfinished as he placed a chair next to the couch and sat down.

_ Please, **please** , **please** be okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if you want I won't get mad if you do want to say anything.


	8. Taking Care of V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depressing $hit man depressing $hit, but then happy and horny XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I've been updating my others as well. When you have three fanfics things get hectic but that's okay:) I love writing this for you guys! ;)
> 
> Thank you all for all the support and comments! I hope this Chapter was well worth the wait! ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy all! :)

Scarred, broken, ruined, twisted, disfigured, knotted, shattered, fragmented, splintered, unwanted, undesirable, and unloved; all of these words and more described you. You were more than worthless, your past having corrupted you beyond all hope of redemption. You may as well have let Dan have his way with you before, not like there was anything worth saving.

Your physical body was still on the couch wrapped in a blanket at the skeleton brothers house being watched by Frisk, Papyrus, and Sans. You had remembered everything by this point…. but what did it matter? You were useless, they should have left you out there in the snow to die. Instead here they were, wasting time trying to get you to respond to something… _anything_. It wasn’t going to work.

You were trapped within yourself and left at the mercy of your subconscious mind. Your eyes were dull and staring off into nothingness, as you were seeing but not really. You were aware of your physical location, but you were surrounded by your inner demons. You could feel Dan’s phantom hands groping and molesting you, and you didn’t budge or flinch, you let it happen… it didn’t matter. You felt the phantom pain received from your mother and father as they struck you again and again and again and again. You had become numb to reality because your ‘reality’ had become the darkness of your thoughts and pain of your past.

Sans was sitting next to you physically holding your hand, he hadn’t left your side since you’d been brought here. Why? You weren’t worth all the pain it was causing him, all the crying, all the lost sleep, all the late nights were he’d just talk to you like anybody else even though you would never respond. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Hell, you didn’t know. But he was there, always.

He’d had to bathe you a couple of times, after all, you would be getting pretty ripe if he hadn’t, and Frisk was too young to see that kinda stuff, and Papyrus, well he was mentally too young, and Sans had already seen you naked before anyway so the job fell on his shoulders. 

He was very careful and gentle with your rag-doll body, though heavens knows you didn’t deserve it. He kept your head above water and talked to you while he cleaned you, all the while blue flushed across his face and for a brief moment, you had made a small smile because you remembered: **_Blueberry_**. 

Sans had cried for hours after that, because there was at least some hope for you to get better. Even though the smile had only lasted for a moment and faded quickly, it gave him renewed conviction and he seemed even more determined to help you.

By now there were rings under his eye sockets and he looked like somebody had ran him over with a bulldozer. This was _your_ fault, yet another reason why you are _worthless_ , and another reason you **_should’ve died_**. He passed out on you sometimes, when the stress got to be too great and he could no longer force himself to stay awake. It was during those times that you were completely and utterly alone. Your nightmares and demons came at you with a vengeance as if he was somehow holding them back even in the slightest.

You screamed, **_‘Sans! Papyrus! Somebody! Help me!’_** But nobody came.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It had been at least two weeks since Vitani had been brought to the house. Exactly how long though? Sans didn’t know. The first few days… they were _agonizingly_ painful. Just sitting there watching her stare at nothing, responding to nothing, not moving…. it was hard. Was this the same girl that had come through the RUINS door, drew in the snow, made puns, laughed at his, shared her life story with him, comforted him even at the cost of her own life, sang to him, teasingly called him Blueberry, went on a date with him to Grillby’s, and shared his first sexual encounter with?

He knew it was. It was just hard to see the girl, who was once so full of life, turn into a silent, unmoving, unfeeling, hollow husk of her former self. Still, he had stayed by her day and night… waiting, just waiting, for the moment when she would like at him, not through him, and feel or do something. _Anything._

Getting her to eat was surprisingly easy. Well, once you got her sitting up and the food in her mouth. She would chew and swallow mechanically, but not open her mouth up, however she didn’t resist any attempts to make her move, including opening her mouth, so it was easy enough to get food in. Water was just as simple, she’d swallow, but she wouldn’t do anything for herself. It was like she had completely given up on living.

Luckily, she did use the bathroom by herself, so at least there was that. Even so she would hold it for an extraordinary amount of time, and when she did go she didn’t say a word to anyone and shuffled like a terminal patient to and from the bathroom. Other than that, she didn’t move and she certainly never talked. It was….. saddening to say the least.

So when she had shown that small sign of emotion even if only for the briefest of moments, Sans couldn’t have been happier. She was still in there, somewhere. He would just have to try harder to reach her, and try he would. This one simple small smile had given him all the hope and encouragement he needed to keep going.

He began talking to her late at night, about anything really; the weather, his brother, Frisk, the lady behind the RUINS door, puns, exactly how much he owed on his tab at Grillby’s, the list was endless. He didn’t mind that she never responded, because somehow, he knew she was listening even if not all too clearly at least he was getting through. 

What he really wanted to do was tell her how much he missed her, tell her how much she meant to him, tell her that little weed didn’t have any idea how he felt about her, tell her how he had never felt like this, kiss her and tell her she was his light, his muse, his passion…. but he didn’t know if that would just make things worse. 

**_ What do you do when the one you love gives up on living?  _ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

You notice Sans hands are shaking violently, but only barely and probably wouldn’t have noticed at all if not for the intensity and the fact he has your hand in his grasp. It brings you into actual reality enough for you to notice the blue tears pooling at the corners of his eye sockets, as well as the ones that have already fallen on his hands and your arm with the way he is leaning.

You hear him sobbing loudly and his bones rattle as they shake, and you know he is wracked in pain. **_Why? Why is he being so nice to me?_**

“Kid, I know what you’re thinking right now. That you ain’t worth the trouble and that people should just give up on ya,” he says still crying and sobbing. “I think that to sometimes… about myself. I mean, I’m lazy, have no redeeming qualities, can’t even protect the ones that I love!”

What’s this? Feeling? Your eyes are beginning to pool up and you can feel something deep within you.

“But then you came along, you cared. You actually liked this old bag of bones,” he sobs pitifully rubbing his cheek with your hand. “And you made me feel like I was worth something. You gave my life meaning again. You are worth everything to me!”

And he quickly grabs you into a hug, well a hug on his part, you’re still shocked and the feeling is stronger. He is crying even harder on your shoulder and you feel tears stream down your face. “I know you probably won’t say anything, and that’s okay, you can take your time, but I need to tell you, even if it is soon and I sound stupid. Vitani…. I **_love_ ** you.”

As if his words were magic, you come back to reality. You’re still broken, but not lost like you were. 

You let yourself cry and then giggle a little, “C’mon ya’s makin’ me blush Blueberry.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Sans froze, solid as a statue, had he…? Could she…?! He quickly pulled back from the hug to look at Vitani and sure enough, there she was back and blushing. The tears that were falling now were of joy, and Sans was almost worried that his grin would split his face in half he was so happy. **_SHE CAME BACK TO ME!_**

He held her close and laughed like a madman he was just so happy. Vitani just held him and nuzzled against his cheek. He had waited _so long_ for this, to finally have her back, to finally be able to hold her like this, to be able to hear her laugh and feel her skin against his bone. He had waited with her in sight but out of reach, like the stars, so beautiful and yet so far away, but here she was back and here to stay, Sans would make sure of that.

He would cherish her, the way she deserved. He had meant it when he said he loved her. Having seen her SOUL so many times and knowing what life was like without her he knew that he loved her. One could tell a lot about a person from their SOUL, and monsters could read SOUL’s like people read books. And hers, hers was the most beautiful SOUL he’d ever seen.

**“SANS! WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?! DID YOUR PUNS DRIVE EVEN YOU INSANE?”** Papyrus bellowed from the top of the stairs.

“No bro, come down here!” He replied back voice sounding much like that of a child’s on Christmas day. “Bring Frisk too!”

**“ALRIGHT, BUT SANS I SWEAR TO ASGORE THAT IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR ELABORATE PRANKS I AM GOING TO- WAAAA! NEW FRIEND! YOU’RE AWAKE!”** Papyrus yells excitedly grabbing Vitani from his brother and twirling her around in a classic Papyrus hug.

“Yeah, Paps. Where’s the squirt?” Vitani asks.

“Here.” The kid says as he gets to the bottom of the stairs sleepily rubbing his eyes. “I’m happy you’re okay, but could we all talk _in the morning_?”

She giggles, oh that sound is music to Sans non-existent ears, and nods ushering the kid back up the stairs. **“GOOD NIGHT NEW FRIEND!”** Papyrus shouts before ascending the stairs.

She turns around to Sans and smiles softly. “That means you too Blueberry, up to bed wit’ ya,” she teases.

“I’m gonna level with ya kid. I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight with you down here all alone,” he says rubbing the back of his skull.

She takes a step towards him and gives him what can only be described as ‘bedroom’ eyes. “Sans, I think it’s just an excuse to get me to go into your room with you,” she replies voice laced with lusty intention.

Holy shit she’s so fucking hot right now! Erm, that is to say she definitely knows all the buttons to push. He chuckles a bit before responding. “Is it working?” He asks.

She walks over and trails her fingers along his vertebrae through his clothing. “I don’t know **_you tell me_** bone boy,” she whispers softly before strutting away and up the stairs, only casting one lusty glance down at the skeleton before going into his room.

“H-Holy shit,” he mutters before following. “Well, better get started on the cherishing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I love to read and respond!^^


End file.
